Naruto, and Luffy's Adventures
by Naruto0116
Summary: This story, well it's more of a dialog, is mainly about Naruto and Luffy traveling the world together after they made promises to each other as kids. They as soon are joined by anime characters from different animes, in search of One Piece. Come aboard and find out who'll join them.
1. Chapter Intro

Naruto0116: This is my first time publishing one of my stories before. Go easy on me. This story is mainly about Monkey D. Luffy's adventure. But I decided to add characters from different animes into this one. I already decided on whom to add. And how they should get introduced. And yes there will be couples in it, your notices hints in the story. But I'm not telling you who goes with who. That's a secret. But the main animes I'm using is Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece. Some of the story will be altered. And some characters will be replaced.

Naruto: So, I'm a main character just like in my show?

Naruto0116: Yes.

Luffy: Well, I read my script, and I'm the first person to show up! I'm a main character too!

Ichigo: What the hell is this? I don't get introduced until farther into the chapter!

Naruto: -laughs- I'm shown in the first chapter with Sakura! NICE!

Ichigo: Don't rub it in, damn it!

Naruto0116: Guys, can we get into place? I'm starting it soon.

Sasuke: You should be more organizes. Keep them under control.

Naruto0116: It's not that simple! –Looks around and notices Luffy is gone- Where's Luffy?

Sasuke: He left to get a snack.

Naruto0116: And you didn't stop him!?

Sasuke: That's not my job.

Ichigo: Hey, that Straw Hat bastard stole my food!

Naruto: -Chasing after Luffy- Hey, give me back my ramen, you bastard!

Luffy: -Running away from Naruto with 5 cups of ramen-

Sanji: Hey, you two! Quit messing around! –Grabs both of them by the collar of their shirt- Good grief…

Naruto: But he stole my ramen…

Sanji: I don't care!

Zoro: -sleeping against the wall-

Naruto0116: Is anyone even ready? –Sighs-

Sakura: -Yells from her dressing room- I'm not done fixing my hair!

Nami: -Yells from her dressing room- Same here!

Naruto0116: Are you kidding me…?

Sasuke: I'm going back to my dressing room… This is getting us nowhere. –Starts walking off-

Naruto0116: Sorry readers, but it seems no one is willing to cooperate yet! This is most of the characters first time meeting each other, and I didn't expect them to react like this…

Naruto: I'm fine with being in the same story as them. I just don't want my ramen stolen!

Luffy: I'm fine with working with anyone as long as they share their ramen with me!

Naruto: At least asks! And was that directed to me?!

Luffy: Maybe…-Laughs-

Naruto0116: They don't pay me enough for this…

Ichigo: They don't pay you at all.

Naruto0116: Thank you Captain Obvious.

Sanji: What should I do with that damn Swordsman?

Naruto0116: Let him sleep… Nobody is ready to act, so we might as well wait… -Sighs- Looks like we're out of time readers. Next time I promise will be the start of the first chapter!

Nami and Sakura: We're ready.

Naruto0116: We're out of time!

**END**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto0116: And we're back! This time we are ready, right everyone!?**

**Everyone: Right!**

**Naruto0116: Now may the story BEGIN!**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

Not too far away, there was a boy floating down the ocean on his small boat looking for land. He's on an adventure to the Grand Line, to become King of the Pirates, but he can't go alone. He's in need of a pirate crew. A crew he can trust, and protect with his life. But before he can get himself a huge crew, he's looking for a certain boy that he met in his Childhood. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki. A ninja, who he became best friends with, despite their differences. One wants to be a Ninja, while the other wants to be a Pirate. Both Ninjas, and Pirates don't along too often, but what will happen if a ninja and pirate become the best of friends and travel the world together? Sound interesting.

Luffy: -laying on his boat, while the wind is blowing above him allowing his boat to sail across the ocean, but little did he know where he was going- Ugh… Hungry…-His stomach growls loudly- I haven't eaten in so long… I don't have much strength left…-he closes his eyes and sighs-I'm so bored…I wish something exciting happens…

-There's a loud sound of rushing water-

Luffy: -doesn't hears the rushing water, he only hears his stomach growling- I heard you the first time stomach.

-The sound of rushing water gets louder-

Luffy: That's not my stomach… -he sits up and turns around to see what the noises was, only to see that he is heading towards a whirlpool- What the!? –His boat get pulled into the whirlpool's current he began yelling in horror- AHHH! I got to get out of here! –he begins to panic but then his boat starts spinning and he gets thrown off and starts drowning-(I'm going to drown!)

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a certain blonde hair Ninja was walking around with a pink haired Kunoichi. They just finished their training against their Sensei, in capturing the bells from him. They were celebrating, by going to Naruto's favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. Well one of them was going to celebrate there, but the blond hair ninja was trying to get a date with the pink haired Kunoichi.

Naruto: Come on Sakura! Why don't we go to Ichiraku's together? Pleases? –Walking next to Sakura-

Sakura: Is ramen all you think about? –Sighs- Here I thought you might've changed after training with Jiraiya-Sensei… -Walking next to Naruto-

Naruto: But Sakuraaa…I haven't had Ichiraku's Ramen in two years. I'm dying for some…

Sakura: Fine… but your paying for both of us. –Keeps walking-

Naruto: Ah… -stops walking and checks his pocket for coupons, only not to find any, then pulls out his wallet and checks how much money he has in it, only to see he has barely enough, he then begins to sweat a bit and walks after Sakura- M-Maybe, you can try paying for half?

Sakura: -Turns around quickly- Not happening!

Naruto: -Looks down with blues line hovering over his head- Ugh…

Leaf Ninja: -Appears in front of Naruto, and Sakura- Sakura?

Sakura: -Turns to face the Leaf Ninja- Yes?

Leaf Ninja: Lady Tsunade wants both you, and Naruto to come to her office. She has a mission for you. Come quickly.

Sakura: Right. –Nods-

Leaf Ninja: -Nods and disappear-

Sakura: -Looks at Naruto- Your going to have to wait a little longer for that ramen Naruto.

Naruto: -Looks at Sakura and puts on a fake smile- (Damn it! Why now!? I was finally about to get a date with her!) Y-Yeah…

-Minutes later, Naruto and Sakura arrive at the Hokage's Office.

Naruto: -Walks into Tsunade's office-Grandma Tsunade, We're here.

Sakura: Lady Tsunade. You wanted to see us?

Tsunade: Yes. –Puts the paper work to the side- Rumor has it that there is a dead body, somewhere nearby.

.Sakura: Dead body? Are they sure that it's even dead?

Tsunade: It's been there for a while, and hasn't moved a muscle. So just to be use, I'm sending a small group over there to see if the rumor is true. The body is near the shore to the north west of the front gate. They say he's wearing a red vest with blue rolled up shorts and is wearing a straw hat.

Sakura: We'll do our best is finding this person. Let's go Naruto. –Walks back to the door and looks at Naruto- Naruto?

Naruto: -Thinking to himself, looking down-(Straw hat? Why does that remind me of someone? I can't put my finger on it, but I know I'm supposes to know a boy with a Straw hat…But I can't seem to remember his face…)

Sakura: Naruto! –She yells form the door-

Naruto: H-Huh!? –Looks around and sees Sakura at the door-

Sakura: We're leaving. Come on! –Walks out of Tsunade's Office-

Naruto: W-Wait up! –He runs out the door after her-

Naruto and Sakura arrives at the Front gate to meet up with Kakashi, only to see that he isn't even there yet. They had no choice but to wait for him.

Naruto: -sitting against the left side of the gate with his legs crossed- You know, I could have went and got myself some ramen while waiting for him.

Sakura: -Sighs- I hate it when he's late. He always has us waiting for him, when it comes to a mission!

Naruto: -growls-…

-5 minutes later-

Naruto: -leaning back on gate with a bored expression-

Sakura: -pacing back and forth in front of Naruto-

-5 more minutes later-

Naruto: -start kicking rocks-

Sakura: -leaning against the gate with her arms crossed-

Kakashi: -appears in front of them- Sorry, did I keep you waiting?

Naruto and Sakura: -Gets angry- Your late, Kakashi-Sensei!

Kakashi: Yeah, sorry. I was busy with something. –Puts his hands in his pockets-

Naruto: -glares at Kakashi- It's doesn't have anything to do with that Make-Out Paradise book, I gave you right?

Kakashi: No. Not at all. Now let's begin this mission. –Walks in between Naruto, and Sakura, then takes off running-

Naruto and Sakura: -Takes off running, following Kakashi-

-They stop on the outskirts of the village to have a short briefing on their mission.-

Kakashi: -Turns to looks at Naruto and Sakura- Remember, you two. Red Sleeveless vest, with Blue rolled up shorts. They say, he also has a Straw Hat on his head. Once we reach the destination, we'll split up and search for the body. All right?

Naruto and Sakura: Yes Sir! –Nods-

Kakashi: All right. Let's continue on. –Turns around-

Naruto: (Straw Hat…Damn it!) –starts getting aggravated, winces a bit in frustration-

Kakashi: Hm…-Notices Naruto's expression-

Naruto: -Looks down thinking to himself while jumping- (Red Vest, Blue rolled up Shorts…Straw Hat…Damn it, I know I'm supposes to remember a boy with a Straw hat.)

Kakashi: Naruto, Is something on your mind? –Looks at him at the side of his eye-

Naruto: N-No. I'm fine. Just thinking about something. –Look away from them-

Sakura: Ever since Tsunade mention this mission, you have been acting weird. Like weirder than normal.

Kakashi: She's right. I notice it not too long ago, when we were going over the mission briefing, about the body we're looking for. Is there something your not telling us?

Naruto: If only there was something to tell… I get the feeling I'm forgetting something. Something important… But It's not coming to mind, and I'm getting a bit of a headache, trying to remember it.

Kakashi: Don't try to force yourself to remember. Give it some time. You will remember sooner or later.

Naruto: I hope your right…

-After a little more of traveling they reach the shore and they all are amazed by the image of the water sparkling in the sun light-

Naruto: Whoa… -Looks at the sea in awe of It's pretty-

Sakura: It's beautiful…-Stares out at the sea-

Kakashi: -has his hands in his pockets-Yeah. It really is. The breezes feel good too. –Turns to Naruto and Sakura- Remember the plan you two. We split up here and search. If you find anything, regroup back here. –Pulls out a kunai and carves in a big x mark on the ground with it-

Naruto and Sakura: -Nods and disappear-

-After looking around for a long period of time, Naruto was beginning to think that maybe it was time to head back. That was until he saw a body lying in the sand face down in the sand. –

Naruto: -eyes widens and he begins running towards the body-

?: -He starts waking up slowly, and sits up while spitting out sand, and sea water from out of his mouth while sticking out his tongue- That's a bad taste in my mouth…

Naruto: Hey, are you okay? –He stops right in front of him-

?: Huh? –Looks up at Naruto and slowly stand up, brushes himself off- Hey! –Points in Naruto's direction- It's you! I finally found you!

Naruto: Huh? –Turns around thinking he's talking about someone else, but he turns back to ? and points at himself- Me?

?: Yeah! I know you! My ninja friend! Naruto was it?

Naruto: Yeah. That's my name. But I don't remember yours…Have we met before?

?: Yeah, when we were kids! Come on, it's me! Monkey D. Luffy!

Naruto: -eyes widens a bit- Luffy… I remember now… You came to my village, that one time, and help me against some bullies…

Luffy: -Nods quickly, and gives off a goofy grin- Now only that. You also promise to join my pirate crew!

Naruto: -sweats a bit in shocked-…I did…?

Luffy: -Nods and smiles big-

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Naruto0116: Nice work, so far guys.**

**Naruto: Ha, ha! So glad, I didn't get hit by Sakura in this chapter! **

**Luffy: I didn't get to eat anything in this chapter!**

**Ichigo: I wasn't even showed in this damn chapter!**

**Naruto0116: Why do I even bother…? **

**Sasuke: Can't enjoy one day of peace huh?**

**Naruto0116: I'll get used to it…**

**Sasuke: -Smirks- I doubt it…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto0116: Chapter one was a success! Let's keep up the work everyone!**

**Naruto: Let's start this chapter off with a bang!**

**Luffy: -Laughs- Yeah!**

**Sanji: Idiots…**

**Zoro: Your one to talk. **

**Sanji: What was that? –Glares at Zoro-**

**Naruto0116: No fighting!**

**Chapter 2: First Mate**

Naruto: I made a promise to join a pirate crew, when I'm a ninja?

Luffy: You say, it didn't matter. You would join my crew since we became close friends. You also say, you don't break promises of a life time! –Smiles-

Naruto: That does sound like me, but I can't just up and leave without letting everyone know first.

Luffy: Then let's go tell everyone! But before then…-his stomach growls loudly- Can I get some food? –holds his stomach- I feel like I'm about to died…

Naruto: Yeah, Of course. –Turns his back and walks- First let's meet up with my Sensei. Form there, I'll take you to Ichiraku's.

Luffy: -Walks behind Naruto holding his stomach-Is that a food?

Naruto: Well, they sell food there.

Luffy: Perfect!

-Naruto and Luffy started walking back to the spot where Kakashi had left a X mark at, so they would know exactly where to wait. As they reach the mark, Naruto notices Sakura already waiting at the spot.-

Naruto: Sakura! –He runs towards her waving his hands-

Luffy: H-Hey! -Runs, and follows after Naruto-

Sakura: -Turns and sees Naruto running towards her, but she also notices Luffy behind him and examines his outfit- Red sleeveless vest, blue rolled up pants, and a straw hat. He fits that description…

Naruto and Luffy: -Stops right in front of her-

Sakura: -Crosses her arms- I'm guessing this is the boy, that is supposes to be dead?

Luffy: Dead? –Looks at Sakura, and Naruto with a confused look in his eyes-What is she talking about?

Naruto: There's was a rumor, of there being a dead body near the shore. Wearing, what is supposes to be a red sleeveless vest…

Luffy: -Looks at his vest- I got that.

Naruto: blue rolled up shorts…

Luffy: -Looks at his shorts-I got that too.

Naruto: and a Straw Hat.

Luffy: -Feels his Straw hat on his head and nods- Everything is correct, except being dead!

Sakura: -Taps her foot- I can see that. Now who are you?

Naruto: Oh yeah. Sakura Haruno. Meet Monkey D. Luffy. He's my childhood friend, from what he told me.

Sakura: Huh? Wait, you know him? –eyes widens a bit in curiosity-

Luffy: Yeah, me, and Naruto here go way back! He promised to join my pirate crew when we get older!

Sakura: -Raises an eyebrow- YOU'RE A PIRATE?

Luffy: Yeah. –Gives off a goofy grin- I'm not just any pirate; I'm going to be King of the Pirates! I'm currently looking for a crew right now, and my first mate is going to be Naruto here!

Sakura: Naruto… -Gives Naruto a scary glare- What's this about a Leaf Ninja, becoming a pirate? You best start explaining.

Naruto: -Waves his hands furiously and starts sweating bullets- S-S-Sakura, I don't remember, but the way he told me the story, did seem like something, I would do if I was a kid!

Sakura: You made a reckless promise, not knowing if you will be able to keep it! Are you an idiot or something!? You can't become pirate, if you're already a ninja!

Naruto: I-I know, but maybe I can convince Grandma Tsunade to let me go… Who knows, maybe this could be a perfect chance to travel around the world over seas! To learn all kind of new things in the world! Who would pass up that opportunity? –Smiles nervously, but it soon fades after seeing Sakura is still giving away a scary glare- R-R-Right, Luffy?

Luffy: -Nods in agreement-

Sakura: -Sighs- There's no changing your mind is there…? Don't expect me, to help convinces Lady Tsunade to let you go and become a pirate. I'm against it…

Naruto: Sakuraaa… -Looks at her sadly-

Sakura: Humph… -Looks away with eyes closed-

Luffy: So, uh… Is anyone else amazed at how big her forehead is?

Sakura: -Eyes shoot open in rage and fire surrounds her like a pillar- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Naruto: -eyes widens in fear- Luffy, say your sorry! Before she takes your head off!

Luffy: Huh…? –Looks at Sakura, and blink- Eh?

Sakura: -Yells in rage and punches Luffy in the face-

Luffy: -Eyes widens and his head disappears-

Naruto: -Eyes widens and holds his own head with both arms in shock- Oh, s***! You really knock his head off! Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you!?

Sakura: He called my forehead big!

Naruto: -Grips on to his hair tightly- But did you have to knock his head clean right off!?

?: I'm all right!

They then hear a voice coming from the direction of Luffy's body, Naruto and Sakura looked and notices his neck is stretching out across the sea.

Naruto: What…? –Eyes widens-

Sakura: What in the…? –Covers her mouth with one hand-

Luffy: -His head retracts back to his body- Didn't hurt!

Sakura: What the hell are you…?

Naruto: I don't recall him being able to stretch his head in the past!

?: There's something you don't see everyday. –Sitting in a tree-

Naruto: -Looks in the direction of the voice- Kakashi-Sensei.

Sakura: Your late again!

Kakashi: To be honest, I was already here. I was eavesdropping on your conversation. -Jumps out of the tree and lands on his feet- After seeing what that kid could do, I'm a bit curious.

Luffy: I've eaten a Devil Fruit! Called the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit! It turned me into… -Pulls the side of his mouth out making it stretch- a rubber man! –Let go of his mouth and laughs-

Kakashi: Devil Fruit? Never heard of a fruit that gives powers… That's very unusual. I'm in need of you to come with us, back to the village.

Luffy: What for? –Tilts his head in confusion-

Kakashi: Well, so you could explain to us, of who you are and where you came from. You don't seem to be from around here. You don't look like any normal person..

Naruto: I also need you to come. If you really want me to join your crew, you'll have to talk to Grandma about that.

Luffy: If that's the case, then I'll come, but only because I want Naruto to join my crew. –He grins-

Kakashi: I can't imagine what Lady Hokage will think of this…

Kakashi leads Naruto, Sakura and Luffy back to the village, but Luffy's stomach was growling most of the way back. They soon arrive at the entrances of the gate.

Luffy: -Walking and stops in front of the gate holding his stomach- Ugh…I'm really hungry… Can I get something to eat now!?

Sakura: That's the fifth time, you've asked!

Naruto: Kakashi-Sensei, I'll take Luffy to Ichiraku. I don't think Grandma would enjoy hearing his stomach growl every five seconds. –He laughs a bit while putting his hands behind his head-

Kakashi: I would have to agree with you on that one Naruto. -Sighs-Fine, I'll report to Lady Hokage about our findings. You and Sakura get him some food. –Disappears-

Luffy: Where's this Ichiraku's place?

Naruto: -Smiles- Follow me! –Starts walking-

Luffy: -Starts walking- Do they cook meat?

Naruto: No. They cook Ramen! The best ramen in the world!

Luffy: -His eyes light up- Really!? –Starts drooling a bit- I'm dying for it now! Where is it!?

Sakura: -Walking next to Naruto-Good grief… I'm starting to wonder if your brothers.

Luffy: -Smiles- That's sounds like a compliment!

Sakura: Yeah but, it wasn't.

Luffy: You suck…

Sakura: -Glares at Luffy-

Naruto: -He stops in front of Ichiraku's- Here's the place.

Luffy: -He runs in and takes a seat- I want ramen!

Naruto: -Runs in and sits next to Luffy, and a big smile comes across his face- Hey, old man! Set us up with a bowl of ramen!

Sakura: -Sits down next to Naruto- You sure do love their ramen don't you?

Naruto: Like I say, 'Best ramen in the world!' –Still smiling-

After a few minutes of chatting with each other, Tenchi serves them a hot streaming bowl of his famous ramen.

Naruto: I haven't had your ramen in ages, old man!

Tenchi: -Chuckles- I'm always happy to serve you Naruto. This bowl is on the house!

Naruto: You rock! -Smiles brightly-

Ayame: Welcome back Naruto. –Smiles-

Naruto: It's great to be back! –Grabs his chopsticks and starts eating his bowl, after he was done he looked at Luffy- Hey, Luffy you never told me how you even got here?

Luffy: -Is already done with his third bowl- Oh… I was sucked up into a whirlpool.

Naruto: What?

Luffy: Yeah, I was on my boat. I was looking for you. But before I knew it, I was lost. I was pretty much stranded in the middle of nowhere. –Finishes his sixth bowl of ramen-

Sakura: Some pirate you are. –Puts some noodles into her mouth, using her chopsticks and swallows- Getting stranded in the middle of nowhere, with no map.

Luffy: I had a map! I just didn't know how to uses it!

Sakura: You need a navigator. Either that, or the same thing will happen again.

Luffy: Yeah, I'm in need of one of those. –Starts eating his tenth bowl of ramen-

Naruto: You plan on getting one right? –Finishes his third bowl of ramen-

Luffy: Yeah! Once I can find one. But right now, I'm in need of a first mate.

Sakura: I don't mean to interrupt your search, but it's a high possibility, that Naruto may not be able to become your first mate.

Luffy: He will! I know it!

Naruto: It's not that simple! I have to get permission to go with you. Plus you're a pirate, and I don't know if Grandma is too fond of them.

Luffy: Then I'll convince her that I'm different from the other pirates!

Sakura: -Smiles a bit- You're pretty stubborn. You remind me of this knucklehead here. –Grips Naruto into a tight headlock-

Naruto: -Struggles to break free from her grip-Sakura! That hurts! I can't breathe!

Luffy: -Laughs at them then smiles brightly-

Kakashi: -Appears- Hey, Naruto. Sakura.

Sakura: -Let go of Naruto and turns around- Yes Kakashi-Sensei?

Naruto: -Falls to the floor and looks up at Kakashi-What is it?

Kakashi: Lady Hokage wants to see you. Bring Luffy along with you. She wants to see the boy.

Sakura: Okay. We'll be there soon.

Kakashi: -Nods, walks off and slowly pulls out his Make-Out Paradise book- (Now I can get back to my book.)

Naruto: -Gets up form off the ground and dust himself off- You ready?

Sakura: -Nods- Let me just fini-… -Looks at her ramen bowl, and sees that's empty- Who ate the rest of my ramen?!

Luffy: -Comes walking out of the shop with a toothpick in his mouth- Oh. I thought you were done with that. –Smiles-

Sakura: I wasn't! –Clenches her fist tightly-

Naruto: S-Sakura! –Stands in front of her waving his hands furiously- C-Calm down!

Luffy: So which way to this Hokage place?

Sakura: -Takes a deep breathe and slowly points at the building- This way… -Starts walking-

Naruto: -Sighs in relief- That's a relief. Luffy, pleases avoid making Sakura mad… She's really scary when she's mad…

Luffy: -Laughs- Aw, she isn't all that scary. –Starts walking, following Sakura-

Naruto: You'll be surprises of what she's capable of… -Follows after Luffy-

They all walk towards the Hokage mansion and stop in front of the door.

Naruto: Just to let you know. Grandma Tsunade isn't the kind of woman, you want to get on the back side of. Believe me, I speak from experiences…

Sakura: One more thing, don't mention anything about her age.

Luffy: What? What about her age?

Sakura: Nothing you need to concern yourself with. –Starts opening the door- Lady Tsunade. I brought the boy.

Tsunade: Good. Send him in.

Sakura: -Opens the door all the way and walks in- Come on.

Luffy: -Starts walking inside of her office and looking around, then he sees Tsunade- Huh?

-Blinks in confusion- I thought you say she was a grandma, Naruto. She's a young woman.

Tsunade: -Laughs a bit- I like him already.

Naruto: (The only reason you like him, is because he called you young!) –Is trying not to twitch-

Tsunade: Anyway, Kakashi has filled me in on who you are. He also say he have a request to ask of me. So Luffy, What is your reason for wanting to come here?

Luffy: I want Naruto, to join my pirate crew!

Tsunade: -Raises an eyebrow- You want to take Naruto, who is a ninja, to join you, who is a pirate?

Luffy: Yes! We met each other when we were younger, and he promised to join my crew, once we gotten older. –Smiles brightly-

Tsunade: Is this true, Naruto?

Naruto: Yes, Ma'am. –Nods-

Tsunade: You are aware, that I can't just let you go as you pleases, right?

Naruto: Yes…

Luffy: Pleases! I want him to be my first mate! He's my friend!

Tsunade: I can't just let him go, not without a reason.

Sakura: -Sighs- How's this for a reason? This boy here, has a strange power that allows him to stretch any part of his body. He ate a fruit called the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

Tsunade: Gomu Gomu no Mi? That's a devil fruit isn't it?

Sakura: You know about them? –Eyes widens a bit-

Tsunade: I've only heard about them. But I've never actually seen the fruit in person, or the fruit's power.

Luffy: There's more than just one Devil Fruit you know? There's hundreds out there with different abilities.

Tsunade: Is that right? –Crosses her arms, and starts thinking- Hmm…-Uncross her arms and stands up with a hand on her hip- I've made my decision. Naruto, I shall allow you to go with your friend on this pirate journey.

Naruto: Really!? You're the best Grandma Tsunade!

Luffy: -Smiles brightly- I told you I would convince her to let you go, Naruto!

Tsunade: Under one condition! –Puts her hand out with her Index finger out- You'll send a report of each and every Devil Fruit power you come in contact with.

Naruto: What!? That's way too much work for just one person!

Tsunade: I figured you would say that. That's why Sakura is to go with you.

Sakura: -Eyes widens- Me? Why me?

Tsunade: Because you're the only one, I can trust to keep a close eye on Naruto. I'm trusting you to make sure, he doesn't do anything too reckless, or crazy.

Sakura: -Looks down- I…I understand…

Luffy: Shishishi! Oh yeah! We'll in need of ship. A whirlpool destroyed my ship.

Tsunade: We'll have a boat ready for you soon. Just get packed up, and be ready to go, when the time comes.

Naruto: Whatever you say. –Walks towards the door, and walks out of the room-

Luffy: -Follows after Naruto, with a smile-

Sakura: -Follows after Naruto, as well, and closes the door behind them-

Naruto: Damn, Grandma… Why does she have to give us so much work?

Sakura: Get over it, we have no choice but to do what she say… -Sighs-

Luffy: That reminds me, why do you call her Grandma, Naruto?

Naruto: Well, you see… She's much older than she looks. She's around her 50's…

Luffy: What? She supposes to be an old hag?!

At the moment of Luffy finishing that sentence, a fist came through the door punching Luffy in the face sending him through the wall next to them.

Luffy: -Lands on the concrete floor outside of the tower with eyes wide open-

Sakura: Lady Tsunade! –Her eyes widens-

Naruto: Did I forget to mention she has super hearing when you put 'She' and 'Old hag' in the same sentence? –Looks outside of the hole Luffy's body made in the wall- Your lucky your body is made of rubber! –He jumps out of the hole that Luffy made and lands next to him on his feet-

Luffy: -Sits up from the ground- Y-Yeah…

Naruto: Come with me to my house, and help me pack.

Luffy: Sure. –Slowly stands up brushing himself off-

Naruto: -Turns around and faces the building- Sakura, we're going to my house! We'll meet you at the docks on the outskirts of the village!

Sakura: Okay! Don't be late! I'll go home and pack too! –She yells from the hole in the wall-

Naruto, and Luffy begin heading towards Naruto's house to get the items that will be needed.

Naruto: -Opens the door to his apartment and walks in- So what's needed?

Luffy: Food!

Naruto: Other than that! We need a map. –Grabs a map and puts it in his backpack- Anything else? Paper, to make the damn reports on the Devil Fruit findings.

Luffy: Can we add the food now?

Naruto: -Grunts- The refrigerator. There's instant ramen in a cup in there.

Luffy: -Gets up and walks out of the room to the kitchen-

Naruto: -Smiles a bit, as he picks up two notebooks and puts them in the backpack- That should do it…

Luffy: -Comes walking in with two arms full of Instant ramen cups-Hey, you think they'll all fit?

Naruto: My backpack isn't big enough to carry all of that! –Growls- We're taking only half.

Luffy: Awww…

After they was finally done with packing all the rest of their equipment, they finally left Naruto's house, and headed towards the docks to meet up with Sakura.

Sakura: -Waiting at the docks with her backpack on- To think, I would be given a mission that involves me having to leave the village…

Naruto: Sakura! –Running towards her with a smile on his face-

Luffy: -Running next to Naruto, waving his hands in the air-

Sakura: -She waves one hand in the air back at them- (I wonder if Lady Tsunade is doing this so Naruto can travel the world and become stronger. If it is, then this is a nice of doing it, other than having to send a report each time we run into a Devil Fruit user…)-Sighs-

Naruto: -Stops running right in front of Sakura- What's wrong Sakura? You seem down.

Sakura: It's fine. I'm actually happy. –Smiles-

Luffy: Who wouldn't be happy!? –Runs past Sakura, with his eyes light up- Look at the boat! That's Hokage on yours really does know how to pick them! –He jumps on to the boat and runs around on it examining every part on it-

Naruto and Sakura: -Gets on to the boat at the same time and looks around-

Luffy: This is cool! –He smiles-

Naruto: -Drops his backpack on the boat and starts pulling up the anchor-

Sakura: -Puts her bag over to the side of the boat and looks out at sea-

A soft breezes starts blowing across all of their faces and their hair flow with it.

Naruto: -Walks over to Luffy with his arms crossed with a smile on his face-

Sakura: -Walks over behind Luffy with her hands behind her back- So, what now…Captain?

Luffy: -Grins and points out to the sea with his index finger- Now… It's time to set sail!

**END**

**Naruto0116: Luffy, you're a natural!**

**Luffy: -Grins- I only did what the script says!**

**Naruto: -Smiles- I did well, if I do say so myself.**

**Sakura: I feel I did better than you. –Gives Naruto a peace sign-**

**Naruto: -Laughs- Than I guess I'll have to do better!**

**Sanji: Sakura-Swan~! You looked so beautiful out there~!**

**Sakura: -Sweats a bit- Uh…T-Thanks…?**

**Nami: Sorry, about him. He tends to ask like that around girls.**

**Zoro: -Sleeping against the wall-**

**Nami: -Points at Zoro behind her back with her thumb- And he's just a lazy Swordsman.**

**Zoro: -Opens his left eye- Hey, I heard that.**

**Nami: With Animal instincts.**

**Zoro: Hey!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto0116: Chapter 3 is here. Naruto, Sakura, Luffy! Get into position!**

**Naruto: You got it.**

**Luffy: Let's go!**

**Sakura: -Nods-**

**Naruto0116: Zoro. **

**Zoro: Right. –Sits up and yawns, he picks up his swords and slowly stands up-**

**Chapter 3: Meeting Roronoa Zoro.**

Naruto: -Sitting on the deck with his legs crossed looking out at sea- So… Um…Guys…Where are we heading?

Luffy: -Walks over to Naruto and holds up a Wanted poster of a man- We're going to find this guy!

Naruto: -He reads the wanted poster thoroughly- Roronoa Zoro? Why are we looking for this guy?

Luffy: Because I want him to join my crew!

Sakura: HUH? You're kidding right? He's a Pirate Bounty Hunter. He kills pirates. He will kill you!

Luffy: -Grins towards her- Not after I'm done talking to him.

Naruto: So where is this Zoro guy at any way? –Stands up-

Luffy: I heard he's locked up somewhere in a Shells town.

Sakura: -Pulls out a map from her back pack and opens it and places it on the deck looking at it- Good thing I had Shikamaru take a look at it and mark each island down. –Places her index finger where Shikamaru mark where the village is, and then slides her finger across the map to Shells Town- Here. Luckily. It's only North from here. Not too far either. –She rolls up the map and puts it back into her back-

Luffy: So straight ahead we go! Naruto! –Points out to the sea with his Index Finger-

Naruto: Already on it! –Starts steering the ship-

Naruto steers the ship and heads to Shells Town, heading north like Sakura say. They soon arrived at the docks of Shells Town and notice a Marine Base in the middle of the town.

Naruto: If Zoro is locked up here… then he must be at that base right?

Luffy: -Nods- Yup! We're heading there! –He hops over the side of the boat and lands on the port-

Naruto: Wait up. –He hops over the side as well and lands on the port next to Luffy-

Sakura: Hold it right there you two! –Jumps off the boat and lands in front of them with her arms crossed- Doesn't the Marines hunt for pirates like us? Why would we make it THAT much more easier for them to capture us!?

Luffy: Quit being such a worrywart! We don't even know if he's even really inside the base!

Sakura: Then we why don't we ask around to be sure?

Naruto: Maybe we can also get a snack while we're here.

Luffy: -Smiles- I hear that! Ok, we'll gather information about Zoro and get ourselves a meal! –Walks around Sakura- Shishishi! I hope we get to eat something delicious!

Naruto: I hope they have ramen. –Puts his hands behind his head starts walking, and grins-

Luffy: Or meat! Lots and lots of meat! –Grins-

Sakura: -Sighs in relief, and follows after them-

They then started walking through town looking around. Luffy on the other hand was examining the fruit carts out in the street.

Naruto: Luffy focus! We have to find out about this Zoro character!

The people near Naruto over heard him say the name "Zoro" and they all jumped in fear and they all look at Naruto, Luffy, and Sakura like they was crazy for even mentioning his name.

Sakura: Ok this is weird…

Luffy: -Has his hands in his pockets- Zoro must not be liked here. –Walks over to a fruit cart and take an apple from off the cart and flips a coin over to the clerk- Hey, you mind telling me about that Marine base over there? –Points towards the Marine Base with his index finger-

Store Clerk: -Eye widens- What do you want to know about that horrible place?

Luffy: The Leader's name.

Store Clerk: -He whispers so only Luffy could hear him- C-Captain Morgan.

Luffy: -Tosses the apple in his mouth and swallows it-I'll buy another Apple, if you tell me where Zoro is. –He holds out another coin-

Store Clerk: -He looks both way to make sure no one could see him, and he slowly whispers to Luffy- He's over near the Marine Base. To the right side of it, he's being held there.

Luffy: -Tosses him a coin and grabs another apple- Thank you! –He grins and runs off back to the others- Guys!

Naruto: -Turns to face Luffy-Hey, did you get anything?

Luffy: I got this apple. –Takes a bite of the apple and swallows- Also, I find out where Zoro is!

Sakura: And? –Raises an eyebrow-

Luffy: Oh! The leader of this Marine Base is called Captain Morgan!

Everyone around them has their eyes widens, and gasps in horror from the name "Captain Morgan".

Luffy: -Laughs as he walks off- Theses people seems more scared of this Morgan guy then Zoro! Heh heh heh! These guys are so funny!

Naruto: So, we're heading towards the base after all. –Follows after Luffy, while putting his hands behind his head-

Sakura: I guess so… (I got a bad feeling about this…) –Runs, following Luffy-

They arrive in front of the gate of the Marine Base, but they walk to the right side of it, like the Store Clerk told Luffy, but they end up only seeing a wall, large scaled wall.

Naruto: You sure, he say he's on the right side? –Stares at the wall as he walks beside it-

Luffy: I'm positive! –Stop walking, looks at the wall, then walks towards it-

Naruto: All I see is wall…wall, and more walls. –Puts a hand on the wall-

Sakura: And we can't go through the front… Now what? –Starts thinking- Luffy what do you th-…

Luffy: -Climbing up the wall and reaches the top-Ha!

Sakura: Luffy! What are you doing?! -Eyes widens- You're going to be seen!

Luffy: Hey, guys! Come look! I think I see someone!

Naruto: -Jumps up the wall and grabs the top of it and pulls himself up to get a look on the other side- I see someone too!

Sakura: -Jumps up after him and takes a look on the other side as well- Is that him?

Luffy: I'll go ask! –About to climb over the wall-

Sakura: No your not! –Grabs him by his shorts, and throws him to ground-

Luffy: -Yells and impacts to the ground- Damn it… -Growls-

While Luffy was lying on the ground, he sits up and notices a ladder set up nearby.

Luffy: -He looks up the ladder and sees a little girl at the top at of the wall-

?: -Climbs up the wall on the ladder-

Naruto: -Looks to the left, and notices the girl, he elbow Sakura on the shoulder to get her attention-. Look.

Sakura: -Looks to the left, notices the girl, and she whispers towards the girl- Hey, What are you…

?: -Puts a finger to her lips and looks at Naruto, and Sakura- Shh. –She tosses a rope over to the other side, slide down, and runs towards Zoro holding something in her hands-

Sakura: -She whispers softly- Hey!

Naruto: You just got shush by a kid. –Laughs a bit-

Sakura: -Glares at Naruto- Do you want to join your friend down there?

Naruto: No, because he's right there. –Points behind her, with his index finger-

Sakura: -Turns to the right-

Luffy: -At the top of the wall- Hey, what I miss?

Naruto: Nothing yet.

The little girl was talking with man, trying to help him survive his month of being tied to a pole, by supplying him with food, every once in a while.

?: -Stops running right in front of the man smiling- Hey there, Mister Zoro! I brought you some food again! –Holds out a rice ball towards him-

Zoro: -Looks down at the little girl- I thought I told you, to stop coming. Your only going to get yourself hurt, if you keep showing up here to help me.

Girl: But, I still owe you for saving me, and my mother that time

Zoro: I did that on a whim… It's not like I wanted to save you…

Girl: Your lying, I know you're a nice person!

Zoro: Just get out of here! –He glares at her, struggling not to yell so loud -

While they was exchanging words, a gate opens and three men comes from the Marine Base comes walking out, one of them being the man, that put him in the situation to begin with.

?: -Walking towards Zoro, with two Marine men behind him walking along side him-Now, now Zoro. Is that anyway to talk to a little girl?

Naruto: Who's that guy, with the blonde hair?

Luffy: Who cares? –He shrugs, not showing any interests towards the guy-

Sakura: -He whispers towards Naruto, and Luffy-Be quiet, before he hears you!

?: -Stop walking right in front of Zoro- Now Zoro, what did I say about visitors?

Zoro: Damn…

Girl: -Backs up away form ?, looking scared-

?: -Walks over towards the little girl- Oh? What's this? A rice ball? Don't mind if I do. –He takes the rice ball and takes a bite of it-

Girl: Hey, no! That's not for you! –She looks up at the man in shock-

?: -He spits it out of his mouth- What is this…?! It tastes like crap! –Throws it on the floor and stomps on it-

Girl: No, stop it pleases! –She holds her hands out for it, with tears coming out of her eyes- I-I…I worked so hard it…

?: Yeah, well maybe next time, your know how to roll a rice ball, with the right ingredients! –Snaps his fingers- Get rid of here.

Navy Man 1: How sir? –Looks confused-

?: How else? Throw her over the wall you imbecile!

Navy Man 1: But sir, if I do that, then she'll…!

?: -Grabs him by the collar, and gets in his face- Are you talking back to me? Don't forgot, my dad has control of this base, he won't be happy to hear his men disobeying my commands!

Navy Man 1: Y-Your right sir… -He starts walking over to the little girl-

Girl: Nooo! –She yells in fear as he got closer to her-

Navy man 1: -Grips on to her arms tightly- I'm truly sorry… Put your arms over your head to break your fall.

Girl: -Her eyes widens in shock-

Navy man 1: -Picks her up and launches her over the wall with all his strength-

Girl: -Goes flying over the wall yelling in fear covering her head with her hands, like the man say-

Naruto: Luffy! –He turns around and watches her go flying over the wall-

Luffy: I know! –He jumps back, stretches his hand out towards the girl, grabs her, pulls himself over her and lands on the ground with her on top of him, using his body for her to land softly on- We're okay. -He slowly get up-

Naruto and Sakura: -Runs over to Luffy, and the little girl. They both stop right in front of them-

Sakura: Hey are you all right? –Goes down on her knees, towards the girl-

Girl: -Nods, shaking a bit in fear- I-I think so…

Sakura: Thank goodness… -Sighs in relief-

Luffy: -Places his hat back on his head, looking back at the wall-

Naruto: -Standing next to Luffy- Now, that was cold. And they're supposes to protect this town from evil pirates? Yeah, right! -He clenches his fist tightly-

Back on the other side of the wall.

?: Good riddance's. Hope you enjoy your stay here Zoro. –Walks off laughing- Come on men, let's leave this idiot to die here.

Navy man 1 and 2: -Follows after the man-

Zoro: -Watches him walk off- Just ten more days…

?: That's only if you're be able to make it through theses last ten days! –Continues laughing-

Zoro: I'm going to get that bastard one of these days.

The gate closes behind the man and his two Navy men.

Zoro: -Sighs and looks down- (I hope the little girl is alright…)

He then senses a presence in front of him.

Zoro: -Looks up, and sees Luffy standing in front of him-

Luffy: -Standing in front of Zoro with his arms crossed with a grin- Worried about that little girl?

Zoro: Who are you? –He stares at Luffy blankly-

Luffy: If your worried about the little girl, don't worry, I saved her from any serious damage.

Zoro: -He glares at Luffy- I say who are you?!

Luffy: My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I wanted to see the big bad Roronoa Zoro up close.

Zoro: You're kidding right…? -Looks at Luffy stupidly-

Luffy: People in town look at you like a bad guy, but I just want to know if your as strong as I heard you was.

Zoro: -Smirks- Well, the thing is kid, that's none of your business. Now get out of here.

Naruto: -Standing right behind Luffy, with his hands behind his back- He's doesn't need any help, from what I see… Let's go Luffy.

Luffy: Well, if he REALLY doesn't want any help… -Turns his back and starts walking towards Naruto-

Zoro: Wait a minute…

Luffy: -Stops walking and turns around- What is it?

Zoro: -Points at the floor, at the smashed up rice ball with his Index finger- You mind picking that up for me?

Luffy: -Bends over towards the smashed up rice ball, and picks it up- What are you going to do with this? It really does look like crap now…

Zoro: I'm going to eat it! Now give it to me! I'm a survivor. I have to eat what I can, despite the way it looks, or taste.

Luffy: If you say so… -Tosses the smashed up rice ball towards him-

Zoro: -Catches it with his mouth, and starts eating- Mmm…-Starts choking a bit, but swallows-

Luffy: Not the best meal, you had all day huh? –Grins-

Zoro: No, it was good… Tell her I say, Thanks.

Luffy: -Nods and runs off and jumps over the wall and lands on the other side-

Naruto: -Jumps over the wall, and lands next to Luffy- We best get out of here.

Sakura: Yeah, we can't stay here, knowing the Navy could show up at any time.

Luffy: -Laughs at Sakura-Your such a worrywart! How's the girl?

Sakura: She's completely fine now.

Girl: My name is Rika. Thank you for saving me. –Starts walking back to town-

Luffy: Aw, it was nothing. Zoro says 'Thanks.' –Puts his hands in his pockets, and follows Rika back to town-

Rika: -Blushes a bit, as she keep walking, with a smile coming across her face-

Naruto: Hey, you mind telling us about, why Zoro is even tied up at that base, and who that blonde guy is? –Following after Rika and Luffy-

Rika: -She looks down, as she keeps walking- That man's name is Helmeppo; he's the son of the evil Captain Morgan. This all started one-month ago. Helmeppo brought out his wolf and was scaring the town's people with that vicious wolf of his. –Stops in front of her mother's restaurant and leans on the wall-

Luffy: -Sits on a nearby barrel listening in on the story Rika was explaining-

Naruto: -Sits on the floor with his legs crossed-

Sakura: -Crosses her arms while looking down at the girl-

Rika: Then while he was scaring the people, his wolf came through the door to my mother's restaurant, and lunged at me… but Zoro threw a chair at the wolf, killing it. But because of him harming his wolf, he had to spend one month in prison.

Naruto: Couldn't he just have just escape? –He leans in towards the girl so she could hear him clearly-

Rika: He could have, but Helmeppo threaten him, saying if he was to escape, my mother, me and everyone in town would pay the price…

Sakura: -clenches her fist- How heartless can he be…

Naruto: Why do theses people have to suffer under since a horrible person? When I find that guy…I'll pound him and his son into the dirt!

Sakura: -She closes her eyes-As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We can't let them get away with this.

Luffy: -Jumps off the barrel he was on and looks at the Marine base-

While they were busy talking, they heard glass breaking from inside of the restaurant, as well as people gasping. All three of them ran inside to see what happen.

Helmeppo: -Has his feet of a table, with a smirk across his face- Remember me? I think you owe me for the problems you cause last time.

Luffy: -Stares at Helmeppo while he clenches his fist tightly-

Helmeppo: Oh, that right…By the way, I've decided to execute that Zoro guy after all. Things have been getting boring around here, so I think I'll just end his life just for the hell of it. –Starts laughing-

Naruto: Y-You…! –About to take a step forward-

Luffy: -His eyes widen in rage, and he runs past Naruto towards Helmeppo, throwing his fist behind him, then forward, punching Helmeppo straight in the face-

Helmeppo: -Gets punched in the face, his face smashed against the wall, hits the floor, he sits up, and looks at Luffy- You…You just hit me!

Luffy: You want another one!? –About to charge at him with another punch-

Naruto: -Grabs on to Luffy placing his arm around his neck to hold him back-Luffy, stop! Your going to get the town's people hurt!

Luffy: Your nothing, but trash!-Struggling to break from Naruto's hold- If it wasn't for my friend here, I've would've rearranged your face already!

Helmeppo: -Holding on to his cheek- I can't believe you actually hit me! Do you know who I am!? I'm Captain Morgan's son!

Luffy: -Looks at him, full of rage-Does it look like I care!?

Helmeppo: Your care when he executes you for this!

Luffy: Why don't you be a man, and try to hit me back!? –He glares towards Helmeppo-

Sakura: -Puts a hand in front of Luffy- That's enough…You've done enough damage…

Helmeppo: At least someone here, has some senses…

Sakura: I'm not defending you. Believe me…-Turns around giving Helmeppo a scary glare- If he didn't punch you, I would've, and my punches would have done more then rearranged your face.

Helmeppo: -Eyes widens in fear- M-My dad is to kill you all for this! –He runs off quickly back to the Marine Base-

Luffy: Guys. I've made up my mind… Zoro is joining my crew rather he wants to or not!

**END**

**Naruto0116: Nice way to end things huh?**

**Naruto: Luffy, you kind of saved the guy's life from Sakura's wrath you know?**

**Luffy: If I knew she was going to punch him, I would've let her!**

**Sakura: Oh, don't worry. Someone in the Navy is getting punched by me in the next chapter…–Looks at Naruto0116, at the side of her eye with a glare-Right?**

**Naruto0116: -Sweats a bit and Nods- I-I'll try to fit it in the next script…**

**Zoro: Women can be scary sometimes…**

**Naruto: Yeah…**

**Sanji: Sakura-Swam~! She's beautiful even when she's scary~!**

**Sakura: Shut up, you're starting to annoy me! –Punches Sanji in the face-**

**Sanji: -Eyes widens, as he slams right through the wall hitting the ground becoming unconscious-**

**Naruto: Sanji!?**

**Zoro: I'm starting to wonder about his taste in women…**

**Sasuke: Who's paying for that…?**

**Naruto0116: Good grief…-Sighs- (I just hope he's healed by the time, his part comes up…)**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto0116: Chapter 4! I bet most of you was waiting for this!

**Luffy: I know, I was! **

**Naruto0116: Time to get ready everyone!**

**Naruto: Okay! Operation Rescue Roronoa Zoro, and kick some Navy Marines ass starts now!**

**Luffy: YEAH!**

**Sasuke: They are getting too into this. **

**Naruto0116: That's a good thing. Hopefully, your play your part well when it's time.**

**Chapter 4: The Rescue**

Naruto: We should go, and see Zoro right now. We got to break him out.

Luffy: Prison break. –Smirks- I like the sound of that. Let's go! –Starts running towards the Navy base-

Sakura: We have to hurry, before Morgan's son return with more men! –Follows after Luffy-

Naruto: -Follows after both Sakura, and Luffy-

Meanwhile, at the Marine Base, where Helmeppo had just enter the base, heading towards his father's office.

?: -Sitting at his office table in his chair with his back turned- … Am I not the greatest Captain this island has ever known?

Marine Man: -Salutes- Yes sir, Captain Morgan sir.

Captain Morgan: And yet, the taxes don't even compare to my sheer degree of greatest.

Marine Man: -Sweats-But sir, they say they gave you every little piece of gold they had left, sir.

Captain Morgan: Greedy lying thieving rats. Go to town, and search their houses now.

Marine Man: Y-Yes sir…

At that same moment, there was a sound of whimpering coming from down the hall, and a man pushes the door opened.

Helmeppo: -Has a hand still on his cheek- Daddy! There's a group of people in town, I want you to execute along with Zoro!

At that same time, Luffy, Naruto, and Sakura had just arrived in front of the Marine Base.

Luffy: -Quickly climbs over the wall to the other side-

Naruto: Sakura, wait here! Keep an eye out for the enemy! –Starts running up the wall-

Sakura: Wait, since when did I become the lookout!?

Naruto: -Standing at the top of the wall- The Marines might go to Shells town, while we're trying to help Zoro! Make sure they don't reach the town!

Sakura: Humph. –Sighs- Fine…

Luffy: -Walking towards Zoro-

Zoro: -Looks up at Luffy with a disturbed look in his eyes- You guys again? You must have not heard me the first time. I told you to get out of here, before you become shark bait.

Luffy: I'm going to untie you, but only if you promise to join my crew.

Zoro: -eyes widens a bit- Your crew?

Luffy: I'm the Captain of a pirate crew, and I'm looking for more people to join up with me.

Zoro: If you're a pirate, then no deal.

Luffy: -Crosses his arms-Come on, there's nothing wrong with being a pirate! What do you have against them?

Zoro: -Looks away from Luffy- You can't trust those bastards. They're nothing more then thieving rats. I'll never join up with such criminals.

Naruto: -Walks over to Zoro with his hands on his hips- Funny how you say that, when your not that much different from them. To most people, you're scarier to them then most pirates are.

Zoro: -Looks at Naruto at the side of his eye-People can say, and think whatever they want of me. –Smirks- I haven't done a damn thing in my life that I regret. I will make it through this challenge, and after that, I will achieve my goal.

Luffy: Yeah, that's good to hear. But my minds made up. –Turns his back to Zoro- Your joining my crew rather you want to or not.

Zoro: -Eye widens a bit, and he looks towards Luffy's direction angrily-What part of 'No deal' don't you understand!?

Luffy: -Turns around half way, back to facing Zoro with a grin on his face- I heard you're the best Swordsman around.

Zoro: Well I am, but Morgan's son took my swords away from me!

Naruto: Then I guess me, and Luffy will have to go and get them back for you. –Smiles-

Luffy: But we're only go get them, if you promises to join my crew! –Grins-

Zoro: What?! Now you're starting to piss me the hell off!

Luffy: Let's go, Naruto!

Naruto: Right!

Both Naruto and Luffy, started heading towards the Marine base to get Zoro's swords back to him. But Luffy didn't notice that he is heading in the wrong direction.

Zoro: -Looks at Naruto, then slowly looks at Luffy- Wait, they was serious about getting my swords back? –He now notices Luffy's going in the wrong direction- Hey!

Naruto: -Stops running, turns around, and sees Luffy heading the wrong way- Luffy, you're going the wrong way! –Waves his hands towards Luffy-

Luffy: -Stops running, and turns around with a smile-Oh, I didn't know! Sorry!

Zoro: -Closes his eyes and sighs- Theses guys are pirates…?

Naruto: Luffy hurry up!

Luffy: Coming! Gomu Gomu no…Rocket! –Launches himself through the air, passing Zoro heading towards the Marine Base-

Zoro: -He opens his eyes, and they widens in shock of seeing Luffy fly through the air past him- What the hell? Who are theses guys?

While Naruto and Luffy was heading towards the Marine base trying to find a way inside of the base, Captain Morgan and his son was on the roof of the building, setting up a statue of the Captain himself.

Helmeppo: -Standing behind Captain Morgan- Dad, you're going to be getting revenge on the guy that hit me! I mean, you never hit me, so why should anyone else be able to?!

Captain Morgan: Do you want to know why, I've never hit you?

Helmeppo: -Sweats a bit- B-because, you love me as your son?

Captain Morgan: No, It's because…-Turns around quickly and punches Helmeppo in the face sending him spinning-

Helmeppo: -Yell in pain as he slams against the ground, near the edge-

Captain Morgan: -Stands over him wielding his Axe-hand in front of Helmeppo-Your just so stupid, that your not even worth hitting! But today you gave me an order, and no one gives me orders. -Picks him up by the collar of his shirt- Do you understand me?

Helmeppo: -Shaking in fear-Y-Y-Y…

Captain Morgan: Well, do you boy?!

Helmeppo: Y-Yes father…

Captain Morgan: -Tosses him to the ground in front of him and turns his back from Helmeppo- Is it true someone tried to help one of our prisoners?

Helmeppo: -Lands on the ground, and looks up at Captain Morgan- Y-Yes. And I punished that little girl, for doing so!

Captain Morgan: -Turns around half-way to face Helmeppo- Do you execute her?

Helmeppo: -Eyes widens in shock-What!? No, Father she's just a little girl!

Captain Morgan: …-Points at one of the Marine man standing to the side, with his index finger- You, go into town, and find that little girl, and finish her off!

Marine Man: -Stands completely still- N-No, Sir! I won't do that! She's just a child!

Captain Morgan: -Starts walking over to that Marine Man, holding out his Axe-hand-No one disobeys my orders, not a child, not my son, and certainly not one of my men! –Stops right in front of the Marine Man- Now go, and put an end to her!

Marine man: -Starts shaking, but doesn't waver, and stay completely still- Sir, I won't!

Captain Morgan: Won't? –Lifts up his Axe-hand and hits the man across the back of the head with his Axe-hand towards the ground-

Marine Man: -Eyes widens, and slams to the ground with a strong impact-

All the men on the roof, eyes widens, and looks at the Marine man on the floor not moving at all, looking motionless.

Helmeppo: -Eyes widens in horror, looking down at the Marine man, yelling in horror- Y-Y-You killed him! Dad, you didn't have to do that!

Captain Morgan: -Holds onto his Axe-hand with his other hand-My strength is what raises me up to the rank of Captain. –Turns to face his Marine Men with his hands behind his back-Listen… In this world, titles is all that matters, that means by me being Captain of this base, and highest ranking officer, I am the most superior person on this island this means, that I do everything right! Am I correct!?

Marine Men: -Salutes- Y-Yes Captain Morgan sir!

Captain Morgan: Good, I'll go, and handle the girl myself personally. But now, we must attend to more important matters. –Points at the giant statue of himself behind all of them, with his index finger- Be careful, setting up this master piece. All of you grab a rope, and pull!

All of the men, grab a different rope, and begin to pull the statue up with all their strength, but they was struggling from the weight of it.

Captain Morgan: Look at it men, this statue is a symbol of my power! Let the world be in awe of my greatness!

At the bottom of the Marine Base, Naruto, and Luffy had just arrived at the entrance of the base.

Naruto: Great, now how to get inside…?

Luffy: How about, we knock the door down, and rush in punching everything?

Naruto: I wouldn't mind giving all of the Marines in here a fist to the face, but I know Sakura, will be pissed if we acted like idiots, and just charge in. So let's try a different approach…

Luffy: We're going to have to find that blonde guy anyway! –Looks around- It's pretty quiet out here. Where is everyone?

Naruto: -Shrugs and looks up at the roof- Hey, let's sneak in through the roof!

Luffy: Alright, let's do it!

Back up at the roof, the Marines were still struggling to pull up the giant statue, of Captain Morgan, but one of the Marines accidentally pull it to the right and damage the right hand of the statue-

Marine Man: A-Ahh!

Captain Morgan: -Standing over the Navy Man, from behind him- Imbecile! You dare damage my statue?!

Marine Man: -Turns around with eyes widen, sees Captain Morgan, and starts sweating bullets, with fear in his eyes-I'm sorry sir! I swear, it won't happen again!

Back at the bottom of the Marine base, Naruto was running up the building with chakra at his feet allowing him to stick to the wall, so he could run up with no problem.

Naruto: -Still running up the building, but slowly stops, after hearing the voices get louder as he get closer-(I hear voices…And it sounds like a lot of people.) Luffy maybe we should…

Luffy: -Stretches both his hands out until they both reach the roof, he grips on to the edge of the roof tightly, and he launches himself upwards towards it- Gomu Gomu no…Rocket!

Naruto: Luffy wait! –Hold his hand out to stop him, but he goes flying past him quickly-

Back at the roof.

Captain Morgan: I consider even the slightly scratch on this, nothing less, then that fool's activity will be punished by death! –Lifts up his Axe-hand over the Marine man, about to cut his head off-

Marine: Spare me sir pleases!

At that moment, Luffy came flying up past all the Marines, going into the air really fast.

Luffy: -Still going into the air, with a panic expression on his face- I'm going too fast! I can't stop!

Captain Morgan: –Stops himself, and looks at Luffy at the side of his eye-Huh?

Marine Man 1: -Eyes widens in shocked-What the hell was that!?

Marine Man 2: -Eyes widens in shocked- He flew up from off the ground!

Luffy: -Keeps going flying while screaming, but sees a rope, and grips on to it quickly- Got it!

Due to the force Luffy uses to grip on to the rope, to prevent himself from going any higher into the sky, the statue fell down hitting the roof hard, and the upper half of the Statue breaks off and falls to the ground below-

Captain Morgan: -Eyes widens in horror- No!

Helmeppo, and Marine Men: -Eyes widens in shock and their jaws drop-Oh my god!

Luffy: -Lands on his two feet, sweating a bit, and puts a hand behind his head laughing nervously- Sorry, about that…

Naruto: -Sees the upper half of the statue falling from the roof, and his eyes widens in shock- Oh boy…

The statue hits the ground, and shatters on impact. Sakura sees what happen.

Sakura: -Clenches her fist in rage- Those two idiots! What the hell are they doing!?

Back on top of the roof.

Captain Morgan: -Glares angrily at Luffy- Capture that boy, so I can kill him myself!

Navy Men: -Salutes, and they start to go into a panic- Yes sir! Right away!

Naruto: -Jump up, reaches the roof, and lands on his feet- Holy crap! The whole Marine base is up here!

Helmeppo: Daddy! –Points at Luffy, with his Index finger-That guy with the Straw Hat, is the one that punched me!

Luffy: -Jumps into the air, lands next to Helmeppo, and puts a hand on his shoulder, with a grin- Hey, I've been looking all over for you! Let's say you, and me become friends, for a short time period, so you can help find something I need! –Wraps his arm around Helmeppo neck, and starts running through the roof 's door into the base-

Naruto: We better hurry! –Follows after Luffy-

Marine Men: Helmeppo!

Captain Morgan: -Points at the direction where Luffy, and Naruto ran, with his index finger- Do not let them two escape!

Marine Man: Sir, look down at the field! Someone is trespassing! They're heading for the prisoner! –Points towards the field, where Zoro is tied up at, with his Index finger-

Captain Morgan: -Turns around, and sees a pink haired girl running towards Zoro, he glares angrily at the field towards her- I'm surrounded by traitors…

At the field where Zoro is at, he notices a pinked haired heading towards him, with a small knife in her hand.

Zoro: -Looks at the Pink haired girl, with a serious look in his eyes-Who the hell are you? What are you doing!?

Sakura: -Stops right in front of Zoro with a kunai in hand, and starts cutting against the ropes- Keep it down, would you? I'm trying to help free you!

Zoro: You have to leave! That Axe wielding maniac is going to kill you!

Sakura: -Still cutting the ropes with the kunai, in hand- Well, if I don't free you now, you're going to die.

Zoro: -Eyes widens a bit in shock-What are you talking about? I have just three days left, they're supposes to free me, not kill me!

Sakura: -Stop cutting the ropes with the kunai, and looks at Zoro- Sorry, but Morgan's son had other plans. He plans to execute you tomorrow.

Zoro: -Eyes widens in shock He what…?! –He looks away in anger towards the Marine Base- That lying bastard!

Sakura: -She looks down at the floor- He never intended to keep his end of the deal. He lied. I never knew the Marines could be so untrustworthy… We heard the story from the little girl. When we overheard the guy saying he was going to execute you regardless of the deal, we all got mad. But Luffy lunged forward, and punched him in the face. Though if he didn't, I would have…

Zoro: He punched him…? -He looked away-

Sakura: -Looks back up at him, and begins cutting against the ropes again- Yeah, but now because of him punching that guy, and breaking a statue of who I think was the Captain's. I'm pretty sure now the Marines are dead set on catching Luffy, and us too…

Zoro: Heh… -He laughs a bit looking down-

Sakura: Don't worry, I don't plan on asking you to be a pirate, but I am asking for you to help us. We're helping you, so the least you can do is lean us a hand. Right now, we're the only people around that can help you from execution. And right now, if you was to help us, your being helping our chances of surviving. –She smiles towards him-

Zoro: -He doesn't respond to her, he just continues looking down deep in thought-

They hear a loud and angry voice boom through the air.

Captain Morgan: End of the line!

Marine men come out from behind Captain Morgan with rifles in their hands, aiming towards Sakura, and Zoro.

Zoro: -Looks up quickly with eyes widens in anger from the sight of Captain Morgan-(Damn… I can't do anything like this!)

Sakura: -Her eyes widens as well, but she doesn't waver, and she stands her ground next to Zoro-

Captain Morgan: For the crime of helping a prisoner, and plotting against me, I sentence the both of you to die where you stand!

Sakura: -Whispers low enough, so only Zoro hear her- What are those weapons, they're using?

Zoro: -He looks at her stupidly, and he whispers back to her, only low enough for her to hear- What? You never saw a gun before?!

Sakura: -She whispers back, with her fist clenching-Where I live, we don't use those things! Now explain how they work!

Zoro: -Sighs and whispers back to her slowly- See the trigger where there index finger is? If they pull that, a bullet comes out. They hurt like hell, if they hit you. You best DOGDE, or BLOCK okay?

Sakura: -Glares at Zoro angrily- Keep treating me like I'm slow, and I'll leave you here to rot!

Zoro: -He points towards the Marines, with his right hand, with his index finger- I would focus on those guns, if I was you…

Back inside of the Marine Base, Naruto and Luffy was running down hallway, in search of Zoro's swords.

Naruto: -Is right behind Luffy still following him- Luffy, where are we going?

Luffy: -Still running carrying Helmeppo- I don't know! I just started running!

Naruto: -Stops running- Ask the guy your carrying!

Luffy: Oh yeah, I forgot I had this guy. –Stops running, and lets Helmeppo hit the floor- Where's Zoro's swords at?

Helmeppo: -panting heavily- They're in my room… We pasted it…-Points behind them-Now pleases let me go…

Luffy: –Turns around and faces Naruto- Couldn't he have say something sooner?

Naruto: -Crosses his arms-Couldn't you have asked him sooner?

Luffy: -Grins at Naruto-Touché. –Looks at Helmeppo-Now I'm going to have to drag this guy all the way back.

Naruto: -Sighs and Turns around-Uh oh…

Three Marine Men come out with their rifles aiming at Naruto, and Luffy.

Marine man: Put Captain Morgan's son down now, or we'll be force to shoot you!

Naruto: -Looks towards Luffy-This is a fine mess we got ourselves into now Luffy. Got any ideas?

Luffy: Just one. –Smirks- You're going to love it. –He picks up Helmeppo and puts him out in front of himself, positioning him like a shield, and he starts running towards the Marines-

Marine Men: -All their eyes widens, and they all get knocked out of the way-

Helmeppo: -Yells in horror as Luffy was running with him, as his shield-

Luffy: Strike! –Laughs as he continues running-

Naruto: -Follows after Luffy, after he rammed the Marines out the way- You're right! I do love that idea! They can't shoot at us, if Morgan's son is in the way!

They continue down the hall until they arrived at Helmeppo room.

Luffy: -Kicks opens the door, and walks in dropping Helmeppo on the floor-

Naruto: -Walks in after him and looks around for the swords, and spots three swords in the corner- Over there. –Points towards the swords, with his index finger-

Luffy: Next work! -Walks over towards the swords, and he stops right in front of them with a confused look as he scratches his hair- So uh…Which one is his? –He picks up all three swords-

Naruto: -Scratches his hair- That's a good question…-He looks out the window, and sees the Marine Men aiming towards Zoro's pole, but he notice Sakura down there, and eyes widens shot open- Sakura is down there!

Luffy: Huh? –Looks at Naruto, then outside the window- We're going down there!

Naruto: -Looks at Luffy-Of course! We have to save them! But we don't have the time to run out of here!

Luffy: Who say anything about running? We're launching out of here! –Grips on to the window, and walks backwards, letting his arms stretch out across the room- Hang on to me!

Naruto: -Grips on to Luffy's shoulders tightly-

Luffy: Ready?!

Naruto: -Nods-

Back at the field with Sakura, Zoro, Captain Morgan, and his Marine Men.

Captain Morgan: To think, you could pull off some interesting move around here. Have your two friends distract us, while that girl frees you from those ropes. Seem pretty poorly thought out!

Zoro: I've always fought alone, like a real man does! I don't fight like a coward, using his men like expendables!

Captain Morgan: Roronoa Zoro, don't you dare underestimate me, you may be a strong fighter to others, but to my eyes, you just a rat out of the trash! Take aim men!

Zoro: -Eyes widens a bit, and starts becoming desperate-No! I can't afford to die here!

Sakura: -Smirks, as she starts gathering chakra to her right fist-

Back in Helmeppo's room, where Luffy was about to launch both of them through the air-

Luffy: -Grins- Hang on tight! Gomu Gomu no…

Naruto: -He then begins to remember something about Sakura's strength- Wait Luffy! I get the feeling Sakura might ca-…!

Luffy: Rocket! –Launches him, and Naruto through the window, shattering the glass, flying towards Sakura, Zoro-

-Before they arrive at where Sakura, and Zoro are at-

Captain Morgan: FIRE!

All the Marine Men on the field begins to pull the triggers, firing bullets at both Sakura, and Zoro.

Sakura: -Yells in anger-Cha! –Punches the ground with her right fist, making the ground crack, and it shakes like an earthquake just went by, knocking all of the Marine men off balance right before they fired at her, making all of the bullets miss both her, and Zoro-

Zoro: -Stands there with his eyes in shock, and his mouth wide open-(Is she some kind of monster!?)

Some of the Marines start going into a panic, well some of them was knocked out in the middle of the earthquake.

Captain Morgan: -His eyes widens while he's standing his ground on one knee trying to keep balances-I shouldn't have underestimated that girl…!

At that moment, two person came and land on the ground in front of Sakura, and Zoro. It was none other than Luffy, and Naruto.

Captain Morgan: -Stands up, and glares in rage at the sight of Luffy-What are you waiting for men!? Fire! Fire at the boy with the Straw hat!

All the Marines that were still moving struggle to stand, but they slowly aim and fire towards Luffy.

Zoro: -He panics, and yells towards Luffy- Behind you!

Luffy: -He turns around with his arms out, positioning himself as a shield for the others, and he gets shot all around his body-

Naruto: -On one knee as he turns around, and sees Luffy get shot-!

Sakura: -Sees the bullets hit Luffy, right after Naruto-Luffy!

Luffy: -The bullets hit, but they only stretch out to the back of his body-

All of the Marines eyes widens in shock, of what they're seeing.

Luffy: -He looks up at them, with a smirk, and retracts the bullets from all of his body sending them all back towards the Marines-

One bullets come flying back towards Captain Morgan, but it misses him by an inch across the face-

Captain Morgan: -Stands there as the bullet goes flying past his face-What…in the…?

Luffy: -Starts laughing- Bullets, like those won't work on a guy like me!

Zoro: -Eyes widens in shock even more- W-Who the hell are you people…!?

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm the guy that going to become the King of the Pirates! –Looks at Zoro, at the side of his eye and grins towards him-

Naruto: -Stands up, with a small smile, but then look at Captain Morgan, with a serious look- Luffy.

Luffy: -Turns and looks at Captain Morgan, and he stop grinning- But first, we're going to have to deal with this guy! –Punches a fist into the palm of his other hand staring at Captain Morgan-

Naruto: -Smirks- This should be interesting.

Captain Morgan: -Glares towards all of them angrily- No one, and I mean no one, is going to leave this place alive!

**END**

Naruto0116: Next Chapter is going to be a fighting scene.

**Naruto: Me, Luffy, Sakura, and maybe Zoro vs. Captain Morgan! I'm going make sure I do something epic in the next fight! **

**Luffy: I can't watch to see it!**

**Naruto: You're going to have to wait till next chapter to find out.**

**Luffy: Can I at least get a hint?**

**Naruto: No!**

**Sasuke: I know what it is.**

**Luffy: Tell me then! –Runs towards Sasuke, and stops right in front of him-**

**Naruto: Sasuke, don't! –Waves his hands in front of Sasuke-**

**Sasuke: It's…**

**Naruto0116: Out of time!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto0116: Welcome to Chapter 5 everyone.**

**Zoro: Hey, I'm going to be in this fight right?**

**Naruto0116: Yeah, don't worry. I have you doing something useful. **

**Luffy: Finally, I get to see, how much stronger Naruto has become!**

**Naruto: -Laughs a bit- You'll be surprise when you see my new jutsus!**

**Sakura: Let's get this part over with! **

**Naruto0116: On with the Chapter!  
**

**Chapter 5: New Ally**

Zoro: -Looks up, and towards Luffy- Monkey D. Luffy, was it?

Luffy: Yup! –Grins-

Zoro: -Smirks- You're the son of the devil himself. You say you want me to join you, right? Well, it's a deal, I'd rather be a pirate then to die here!

Luffy: -Jumps with joy, and smiles-Great, we got ourselves a new friend! This is perfect!

Naruto: Heh! –Smiles- Now, we got ourselves a Swordsman!

Sakura: -Smiles-

Zoro: -Looks towards Sakura- Alright, enough celebrating! Hurry up, and cut me free!

Sakura: Oh yeah! –Goes back to cutting the ropes around Zoro's stomach-

Naruto: -Runs over to Zoro, and Sakura-Let me help you. –Pulls out a kunai, and starts cutting against the ropes on Zoro's legs-

Luffy: I can help too! –Runs over, with the swords, and puts them down near the pole, then he starts trying to untie the knots-

The Marines were in a state of panic, from everything that has just happen.

Marine man: What is up with those guys!? First a girl with massive strength, and a guy that bullets can't hurt!

Luffy: -Trying to untie the knot on the ropes around his arms, but he wasn't doing too well at it-I can't untie this knot!

Naruto: -Keeps cutting against the ropes- Damn it, theses ropes are made of some strong stuff!

Sakura: -Struggles to cut the rope as well- It's hard to cut these ropes for some reason!

Zoro: -Eyes widen in anger, and starts getting aggravated-Quit screwing around! You got to hurry!

Captain Morgan: It doesn't matter who they are! Those who oppose me will be executed! If gun won't work, then cut them to pieces!

All of the Marines starts running towards Luffy, and everyone else, pulling out their swords yelling.

Luffy: -Doesn't notice the Marines running towards them, as he's still trying to untie the knot- Hey, the knot is getting even tighter!

Naruto: -Hears the Marines getting closer, he looks towards them, and form a hand sign- Shadow Clone Jutsu! –Clones of him appear behind him, matching the same amount of men that was charging towards them-

All the Marines eye widens in shock

Marine man: -Stop running, and stands their ground- Clones?! Is that some kind of magic!?

As soon as that Marine finished his sentence, a clone of Naruto lunges towards him, and punches him in the face. After that, all the other clones starts punching against the Marines that were still standing.

Naruto: -Turns around, and looks at Luffy- I brought us some time! Hurry up!

Luffy: -He nods, and continues struggling still to untie the knot- What the hell! It got even tighter!

Zoro: -Starting to get even more aggravated- Just give me my damn swords!

Luffy: You don't have to yell! -Bends down to picks up the swords, and holds them out in front of Zoro-

Five of the Marines sneak pass Naruto's clone, and charges towards Luffy with his back turned, and attempt to slash him.

Sakura: -Eyes widens, as she sees them coming- Luffy, Behind you!

Luffy: -Turns his head, sees them, and he looks at them blankly- Hm?

Marine men: -They all lift their swords up over their head, and slash down towards Luffy's head-

Right before their swords could reach Luffy's head, something solid got in their way blocking all five of their swords in a flash.

?: -Standing behind Luffy, with one sword in each hand, and one sword in his mouth, protecting him from all five of the Marine's swords-

Captain Morgan: -Sees the face of the man, that is protecting him- Roronoa Zoro!

Luffy: -Looks at awe, and grins- Whoa, so cool!

Naruto: -Eyes widens a bit, and stares at Zoro in awe- Whoa…That was amazing…

Sakura: -Stares at Zoro in awe as well- He not only cut himself free, but also was able to protect Luffy as well…

Marine Men: -All of their eyes widens in fear-

Zoro: -Looks at all of them, with a glare- Make one move, and you're all dead.

Marine Men: -Starts shaking in fear- P-Please spare us…

Captain Morgan: -Growls, and yells- Why are you all just standing there?! Execute all of them now!

Luffy: -Smirks- All of you, better dodge! –Puts his left leg out as he starts to spin slowly-Gomu Gomu no…

Naruto: Uh oh…-Makes all of his clones poof, and he ducks down-

Sakura: ! -Quickly ducks down-

Zoro: Hm?! –Looks up towards Luffy, confused a bit-

Luffy: Whip! –Stretches out his left leg, and swings around kicking all of the Marines on Zoro, towards the side-

All five of the Marines go flying, and lands on the room, unconscious from the last attack, A few of the Marines, left standing couldn't believe their eyes.

Marine man: A boy that can make clones, a girl with monstrous strength, a man that can uses three swords, and a rubber human!

Captain Morgan: -Starts getting angry-Theses kids aren't normal… Three of them must have eaten Devil Fruits.

Marine man: -Looks at Captain Morgan, in fear- Captain, we're no match for any of them! Now that they got Zoro on their side they're way too strong for us!

Sakura: Luffy?! –Her eyes widens noticing, he took off charging towards the Marines-

Luffy: -Running towards them, at full speed, with anger in his eyes-

Marine men: -They yell in fear, at the sight of Luffy-

Luffy: -Runs past all of the Marines, and towards Captain Morgan-

Captain Morgan: -Eyes widens, as he gets closer to him-

Luffy: He jumps when he got close enough, and attempts to punch Captain Morgan in the stomach-

Captain Morgan: -Quickly puts his Axe-Hand in front of his Stomach, blocking his punch, from hitting him-

Zoro: -Takes the Sword out of his mouth, and watches-

Naruto: -Forms the Shadow Clone hand sign- Shadow Clone Jutsu. –A clone appears right next to him-

Captain Morgan: -Pushes Luffy away from him, and he tosses off his Marine jacket-

Luffy; -Gets pushes into the air, but lands back to his feet-

Captain Morgan: -He stands tall, with his Axe-hand pointing towards Luffy- A civilian with no rank is no match for me! I am the Captain of the Marines! Axe hand Moran!

Luffy: -Smirks- You sure do know how to make an entrance. –Gets in position-I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you!

Captain Morgan: -Runs towards Luffy, and swings his Axe hand towards Luffy, trying to cut his head - DIE!

Luffy: -He jumps over him dodging the slash from his Axe hand, landing behind him-

Captain Morgan: -Turns around quickly yelling in rage, and attempts to cut Luffy in half-

Luffy: -Jumps out the way dodging his slash again, making his Axe hand hit the ground-

Captain Morgan: -Hits the ground with his Axe hand, making the ground shake a bit, and the ground cracks on impact-

Luffy: Heh! -Still in mid-air, and drop kicks Captain Morgan in face making him loses balances-

Captain Morgan: -Falls over to the floor, but bounces off his back doing a back flip landing on one knee-

Luffy: -Lands on his feet, with a smirks-

Naruto: -Holds his hand out towards the clone next to him, the clone begins rapidly moving its hands all around the air near Naruto's hand, and chakra starts gathering towards Naruto's hand taking the form of a ball, of chakra-

Captain Morgan: -Starts standing back up to his feet-You brat!

Luffy: -Lunges towards him-

Captain Morgan: -Lifts his Axe hand up over him, and drops it down on Luffy-Die!

Luffy: -Spins out of the way, and grins- I don't want to! –He spins slower, and kicks him across the face-

Captain Morgan: Ugh!-Goes flying a bit, and slams to the ground-

Luffy: -Jumps on top of him, and grips on to his shirt collar sitting him up- What kind of Marines are you… killing people just like that!?-Starts punching Captain Morgan in the face-

Helmeppo: Wait! Straw hat, look at this!

Luffy: -Punches Morgan in the face again, not hearing Helmeppo-

Helmeppo: -Has a gun to Sakura's head- I say wait! Are you an idiot?! Can't you see that I have a hostage here?

Sakura: -Eyes widens a bit, but she doesn't flinch-

Zoro: -Looks at Luffy at the side of his eye- Hey.

Luffy: Hm? –Looks up, and sees Helmeppo-

Helmeppo: If you care about her life, don't move! You try anything and, I'll shoot!

Sakura: You're kidding right? –Crosses her arms-

Helmeppo: -Holding the gun to her head- Do I look like I'm kidding!?

Luffy: -Stares at him blankly, then starts walking over towards him, and starts grinning-You're a idiot. You pick the worst hostage.

Helmeppo: I don't want to hear that from you! –Pauses for a moment-Wait… Worst hostages?

Luffy: -Stops walking, and holds his right arm back- Gomu Gomu no…

Captain Morgan: -Is right behind Luffy with his Axe hand over his head- I'm the Captain of the Marines, Axe Hand Morgan!

Sakura: -Notices Captain Morgan behind Luffy- Luffy, behind you!

Zoro: -Puts his sword back in his mouth, and gets ready-

Naruto: -Is behind Morgan in the air, with the chakra ball in his hand, heading towards Captain Morgan-

Helmeppo: -Gets ready to pull the trigger-S-Shut up! Hurry up, and kill him father!

Sakura: -Growls, as she ducks down, trips Helmeppo off his feet, and kicks him towards Luffy's direction-

Helmeppo: -Yells in fear, as he goes flying towards Luffy-

Luffy: Pistol! –Throws his right arm out, stretching it towards Helmeppo, punching him in the face-

Captain Morgan: -Just about to cut Luffy, in half-

Naruto: -Is right beside Captain Morgan with the chakra ball, in his hand- No you don't! Rasengan! –He jams it into his face, and force him to go flying towards the wall, and slam against it, with a powerful impact-

Captain Morgan: -Slams against the wall, with his eyes rolled back behind his head, and he falls to the ground unconscious-

Luffy: -Grins, and starts retracting his arm back- Nice work, everyone! –His arm retracts and he does a little spin, when it comes back- Heh!

Zoro: -Smirks a bit, takes the sword out his mouth- It was nothing, Captain.

Naruto: Nothing I can't handle. –He looks at Luffy, and gives him a thumb up-

Sakura: -Sighs- Glad that's over with. –Looks at the last remaining Marines- What about them?

The Marine men were all just standing there in shock

Marine man: C-Captain Morgan has been beaten! Unbelievable! Theses guys are unreal!

Zoro: -Puts all his swords back into their sheaths, and looks at the Marines at the side of his eye with his back turned- If there is anyone else that wants to fight us, then do it now.

Naruto: -Walks next to Zoro looking at the Marines-

All of the Marines look towards gets other, then drops their swords and hats into the air celebrating.

Marine men: We're finally free! Yes! We don't have to follow anymore of his orders!

Sakura: -Looks completely confused- Huh?

Luffy: -Look towards the Marines blankly-That's weird, they seem happy that their captain was defeated…

Naruto: -Looks at Luffy, with a small grin, as he places his hands behind his head-By the look of things, they must have been scared of the big guy for a long time. They must be glad for us saving them from him. I guess not all of the Marines were as bad as we thought huh?

Luffy: -Looks at Luffy, and smiles brightly- I guess so!

Zoro: …-Drops his swords, and faints to the floor-

Sakura: Zoro! –Runs over towards him- What's wrong?

Zoro: -Looks at her weakly- I'm just…so f***ing hungry…

Luffy: -Laughs- That smashed up rice ball didn't help him at all!

Naruto: -Walks over to Zoro, and puts Zoro's arm around his neck, and helps him stand up- Come on, let's you get some food.

Zoro: -Starts walking slowly, using Naruto for support- That sounds…nice…

Naruto: -Walks with Zoro leading him back to town-

Sakura: Even you have limits. –Starts walking, following Luffy-

Luffy: -Smiles, and starts running, following them-

They all headed back to town, to tell everyone that Captain Morgan won't be terrorizing their town anymore. They also began celebrating their victory over Captain Morgan, and the town thanked them by giving them all they could eat, since with to the delight of Zoro.

Zoro: -Finishes his third plate of food-I am so stuffed! –Leaning back in his chair- I haven't eaten a decent meat in SO long!

Naruto: -On his sixth bowl of ramen, drinking the rest of the ramen in that bowl, and laughs- You went 3 weeks without eating! I couldn't last that long without a meal! You must be a survivor.

Luffy: -Swallows down his tenth plate of food- Huh, you're finished already?

Zoro: -Points at the nine plates next to Luffy, with index finger- How the hell do you have a bigger appetite than me?!

Luffy: This food is so delicious! I can't stop eating it! Right, Sakura?!

Sakura: -Has just finishes her first plate- It really is good. But you should learn to stop eating so much like a pig! –Look at Rika's mother, and smiles a bit- Thank you for treating us to food.

Rika's Mother: -She smiles back- It's no problem! The town was saved, thanks to you guys!

Rika: -Smiles towards Luffy- You really are amazing!

Luffy: Yup, I am! And I'm going to be even more amazing! I'm going to become King of the Pirates! And I even have a crew!

Zoro: -Looks towards Luffy, with a small smirk-So, how many others have you gathered besides me? You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a great numbers of crewmates.

Luffy: Nope, just you three. –He responds quickly, putting his eleventh plate of food in his mouth-

Zoro: -Eyes widens in shock- H-Hold on! So then…

Luffy: -Grins- Yep! Just us four right now!

Zoro: -Leans forward in his chair-Are we really going to call ourselves a pirate crew, with just the four of us!?

Naruto: -Puts his bowl down, and wipes his lips- Yeah, pretty much.

Luffy: Did you not see how strong we were against those Marines they didn't stand a chance!

Zoro: -Leans on to the table- You got a point, but what about a ship? Where's your pirate ship?

Sakura: -Points towards the window, with her index finger- Look out the window.

Zoro: -Stands up, and walks towards the window, and see their ship- At least you got the ship part down…

Luffy: -Smiles brightly, and throws his arms out- Soon, we'll have even a bigger ship then that! Just watch!

Zoro: -Laughs, and turns around to face Luffy, with a smirk- And how exactly are you going to that!?

Luffy: And we'll even get a pirate flag, too! I can image it now! –Smiles even bigger- Yeah! It's going to look so freaking cool!

Sakura: -Sighs- I think Luffy was born without any sense of planning things…

Naruto: -He shrugs- Hopefully things will work out.

Zoro: -Covers his face with one hand, looking down in disappointment- Did we really just make this guy our Captain?!

Luffy: -Swallows his twelve plate of food-Don't worry, we'll get more members before long!

Rika: -Looks up at Luffy-Hey, so where are you going from here on?

Luffy: Can't you tell?! The Grand Line!

Sakura: If, we're really planning to go to the Grand Line, then we'll going to need more than just us four.

Naruto: -Grins and leans over on the table-Luffy, me, and Zoro are more than enough for anyone!

Sakura: -Elbows Naruto in the stomach, with a slight glare- Don't joke about things like that.

Naruto: -Holds his stomach in pain, falling to his knees- But Sakura…That wasn't a joke…

Rika: -Looks towards Sakura confused- Is the Grand Line really that bad?

Sakura: Yes. I did some research. This world has two oceans, right? There's a giant continent that cuts them right in two, called the 'Red Line'. There's a town in the middle of the Red Line, and the Grand Line goes through it at the right angle, and stretches across the world. A man named "Gold Roger" who was the current King of the Pirates, once obtained everything this world had to offer, and before he died, he left the great One Piece treasure there, so now pirates everywhere have set sail for the Grand Line. It's now an intense battlefield, and is called a pirate graveyard, or so I read.

Naruto: -Slowly starts to stand up back- And where exactly did you get all that info from?

Sakura: A book called One Piece. –Crosses her arms-Why you asked?

Naruto: N-No reason…No reason at all…-Looks away from her- (I should have known…)

Rika's Mother: She's right about all of that. They also say that whoever enters the Grand Line never comes out alive…

Sakura: -Looks at Rika's mother- That's also what the book says.

Luffy: But the One Piece is somewhere there, so we're going there!

Zoro: -Leans back in his chair, with a small smile- Well, it can't be helped.

At that moment the restaurant's front door opens up., and everyone looks towards it, seeing a Marine man come walking through it.

Marine man: Excuse me! –Comes walking in, and walks towards Luffy, and the others- Is it true that you are pirates?

Luffy: -Nods, and grins- Yeah. We had just gained a new member, and is now forming a pirate crew!

Marine Man: We appreciate that you saved our base, and this town from that tyrant! However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the Navy, we cannot stand by quietly!

Naruto: -Stands up- What are you trying to say?

Marine Man: What we are saying is… You must leave this town at once! Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters.

Sakura: You can't be serious! –Stands up- We save you guys, and this is how you repay us!?

Luffy: -Grins- It's fine. We was just leaving anyway. –Stands up- Thanks for the food, lady!

Rika: You're leaving already?

Luffy: Yeah. –Nods- Later. –Waves, as he begins walking-

Zoro: -Stand up, grabs his swords, and starts following Luffy-

Naruto: Tsk… -Starts walking outside with Luffy-

Sakura: -Follows after Naruto, looking at the Marine man, as she walks past him-

They all began walking towards the boat outside at the docks with a few bags of food the civilians gave to them, as they was heading to their ship.

Zoro: Well this is a fitting way to leave town. At least we got something else out of this.

Naruto: -Walking next to Zoro, while looking at him- I guess you're right. At least they didn't try to arrest us. –Jumps on to the boat-

Luffy: -Laughs- That's for sure! –Jumps onto the boat, and starts picking up the anchor-

Sakura: Yeah. This does seem better, then having everyone hate us for being pirates. -Jumps on the boat, and puts the bags down-

Zoro: -Climbs onto the boat- Shall we go?

Luffy: -Nods, with a smile-

The wind begin blowing, and their boat start sailing away from the island.

Luffy: -Looks out at the sea- Shishishishi!

Naruto: -Turns around, and looks back at the island, and eyes widens a bit- Hey, guys, you might want to see this!

Luffy, Sakura, and Zoro, all turn around to the island, and see the civilians waving goodbye towards them, and they also saw the Marine saluting towards them as well.

Luffy: Shishishishi! –Grins, and waves back- See ya!

Sakura: -Smiles, and waves back as well-

Zoro: -Crosses his arms, and smiles a bit-

Naruto: -Puts both hands behind his head, and smiles happily-

The wind blew harder, and their boat sails faster, and soon they was out of seeing range, of the people in the village.

Luffy: -Standing at the front of the boat, and holds on to his straw hat- All right! Our pirate crew finally sets sail at full speed!

Zoro: -Sitting down at the side of the boat, near Luffy- Looks like some pretty good adventures will be waiting for us.

Sakura: They'll be pretty dangerous. But you two seem to live for that danger. –Smiles a bit, and leans on the side of the boat-

Naruto: I know it'll be fun! –Smiles, and stands next to Luffy with his hands on his hips, and he looks at him- Won't it?

Luffy: Shishishi! –Grins towards Naruto-You know it! We'll both reach our dreams one day… I will become King of the Pirates. And you will become Hokage. Nothing going to stand in our way!

Naruto: You got that right, Luffy! –Smiles bigger, and points out at sea- Let's go!

Luffy: -Grins even bigger, and points out at sea along side Naruto-Full speed ahead!

**END**

Naruto0116: That was exhausting…

**Luffy: I can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Naruto: -Nods- Things are getting interesting!**

**Zoro: That was a pretty good chapter.**

**Sakura: I have to agree with you on that. **

**Sasuke: I'm impressed. You pulled out all the stops. **

**Naruto0116: Next Chapter will be just as good.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto0116: Chapter 6 may not be as good as Chapter 5. But it's better than nothing.**

**Sasuke: Oh? Even after you say, you'll make it better? You break your word to your readers?**

**Naruto0116: I'm trying my best here! Give me a break…**

**Chapter 6: Promises**

Naruto: -Laying down on the boat, looking up at the sky, as the wind begins blowing- The breezes is nice…

Zoro: -Training on the boat, by swinging his swords rapidly against the air-

Sakura: So Captain, where are we heading?

Luffy: You know, that's a real good question… -Gives her a goofy grin-I have no clue. I normally just drifted around.

Sakura: -Looks at Luffy stupidly, and sighs- You're hopeless…

Luffy: -Looks at her, as he adjust his straw hat-Okay then, smart one. Where do you think we should go?

Sakura: -Stares at him stupidity- Isn't the Captain supposes to be the one to decide?

Luffy: Touché. Um… -Starts thinking-

Luffy began thinking of all of the islands they could possibly stop by.

Luffy: Ah! –He opens his mouth-

Sakura: -Looks up at him-Well?

Luffy: -Grins- I got nothing!

Sakura: -Falls to the ground, in disbelief, she sits up, and covers his face with one hand- Ugh…Why do I even bother?

Zoro: -Continues swinging the swords around rapidly- So we're lost aren't we?

Luffy: -Laughs, and scratches his hair- Pretty much!

Sakura: -Looks down, with blue line hovering over her head, then she looks at Luffy- What made you even decide to even become a pirate anyway?

Luffy: Hm? –He blinks-

Naruto: You know, I've been meaning to ask you that same question. –He sits up, and crosses his legs- What's your reason for becoming a pirate?

Luffy: Heh. –He smiles a bit, and takes his Straw hat off his head, and stares at it- I made a promise that I would become a great pirate someday. One of the World's Greatest Pirates. That's why I'm going to get One Piece.

Zoro: -Stop training, and looks at Luffy- That's explain why you're so obsessed with becoming King of the Pirates.

Luffy: I'll never forget the day he gave me this hat… I was crying my eyes out. –Laughs a bit- He saved me from being alone. You know, Naruto, if it wasn't for me meeting him, I don't think we would have met.

Naruto: What was this guy's name? So, I'll know to thank him, if I ever see him again. –Grins-

Luffy: Shanks. Red-Haired Shanks. –He smiles- He became my friend, in a nearby village. I think it was before, I've eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi fruit. The thing that sucks after you've eaten the Devil fruit is that, you can't swim after that.

Sakura: -Eyes widens a bit-Hold on, after you've eaten a Devil Fruit, you lose the ability to swim?

Luffy: -Grins, and laughs- Yep, we sink like a sag of bricks!

Sakura: -Pulls out a notepad, and starts writing that info- Huh. Being gifted with unnatural powers comes with a price, huh?

Luffy: -Shrugs- If you're going to say it like that than, yeah.

Naruto: -Looks at Luffy- Come on, I want to hear the rest of the story!

Luffy: Oh yeah. –Clears his throat- He saved me, while I drowning after eating the devil fruit. A sea monster came up, and tries to eat me, but he came, and rescues me from it. But he lost one of his arms saving me. I was crying so much, when I saw that… But all he did was place his Straw Hat on top of my head, telling me to stop crying.

Sakura: -Looks at Luffy, a little depressed- That's actually a sad story coming from you.

Naruto: Luffy…I didn't think you was alone as well, as a kid. We're more alike than we thought.

Luffy: I wasn't always alone, but being alone isn't as fun as being with others. –Smiles sadly, and looks at his hat- I'm so glad to have met him. He inspired me to become what I am today.

Naruto: That's pretty cool. What's he like? –Looks with a bit of curiously in his eyes-

Luffy: Hm…He's a nice guy. He watched over me, even after he lose his arm.

They heard a bird flying above them.

Luffy: -Looks up- It's a stupid bird. Anyway, like I was saying. He took me along with him to different villages, he wanted me to have a taste for travel. –Smiles- During that travel, I met up with you Naruto.

Naruto: -Eyes widens a bit, and scratches his hair- I'm interested in knowing how we met.

Zoro: -Looks at Naruto, and places his swords back in their sheaths-You two met before?

Naruto: -Nods- From what he says.

Sakura: I'm interested too. I want to see what made Naruto make such a reckless promise to begin with.

Luffy: -Laughs-Shishishishi! All right. Listen well everyone!

Luffy begin explaining his past life, of how him and Naruto had met, and why Naruto made such a promise, as a ninja to become a pirate. During this flashback, Luffy is 7 years old, traveling with Shanks.

Shanks: -Is walking, stops right in front of a village, then looks down towards Luffy- This is the village, I was talking about Luffy.

: -Stops, right next to Shanks, and stares inside of the village door- Where are we?

Shanks: This is a village Hidden in the Leaves. –Looks towards the village- From what I heard, this place is only full of ninjas.

: -Tilts his head in confusion-Wait…why are we entering a ninja's village? Aren't they the enemy to us pirates?

Shanks: -Places his hand on top of his sword- Luffy, there's something you need to learn about this world. Sometimes, your enemy could be you're greatest ally you know?

: -Looks even more confused- I don't get it Shanks…

Shanks: -Scratches his hair-This could be harder than I thought. Don't tell anyone you're a pirate. I would like to avoid needless bloodshed. –Starts walking inside of the village-

: -Nods- Okay. My lips are sealed. –Grins, and follows after him-

They traveled around the village, examines the village thoroughly. was showing some interest towards the village, until he spotted a blond hair kid sitting on a swing all by himself.

: Who's that kid? –Stares towards the blonde haired boy-

Shanks: I'm not kid seems pretty lonely. You can go talk to him if you want. Just don't cause any trouble, or a scene. Remember don't tell him, you're a pirate.

: Okay! –Slides down the hill towards the kid, grinning-

Shanks: (Now, I wonder where I can find the leader of this village at.) –Slowly walks off, looking around-

?: -Sitting down swinging back, and forth on the swing looking down in despair-

: -Stops right in front of ?- Hey!

?: -He slowly stops swinging, and look up towards - What do you want…?

: You looked pretty sad by yourself. I wanted to see if you needed some company. –Smiles-

?: -Looks up at him, with eye widens- You want to hang out with me? –He looks back down towards the ground- You don't need to force yourself to…

: I'm not. I chose to come here of my own free will. –Grins- Besides, I don't like that look in your eyes.

?: What look? –He looks confused, and tilts his head-

: The look of someone about to cry. –Laughs-

?: I wasn't about to cry! –He gets mad, and jumps off of the swing-

: -Laughing still, but slowly stops laughing, and smiles- You don't anymore. Hey, what's your name?

?: Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki. –He smiles a bit- What's your?

: Monkey D. Luffy. Heh heh. It's nice to meet you Naruto. –Smiles, as he hold his hand for him-

: -Stares at Luffy's hand- Same to you Luffy. –Takes his hand, and grins-

Returning back to Luffy, and Naruto in the future.

Naruto: So, you're that kid, that walked in front of me randomly?

Luffy: Yeah, how could you forget THIS face? –Points at his own face, with his index finger- It's not hard to forget this smile either! –Smiles brightly-

Naruto: Sorry, Luffy. I've met up with SO many other faces. I can't say I would remember you right away. Took me some time. So I'm remembering as you tell the story.

The bird makes another loud chirping noises.

Sakura: -Looks up towards it-(What's up with that bird?)-Looks back down towards Luffy-

So you entered the village, and no one notices you.

Luffy: Well for the moment, yeah. But Shanks went to talk to the Leader, and got his permission to stay for a while, but we had to be supervises.

Naruto: Must have been weird having the Anbu black ops watching your every move. –Laughs a bit-

Luffy: To be honest, I didn't even notice them, nor did I care really. I made a friend, and I wanted to have fun with him. That's the only thing that was in my head.

Naruto: You thought of me, as your friend, just from meeting each other for the first time? –Smiles a bit- I think I see why, I was enjoying hanging out with you so much.

Zoro: -Crosses his arms-You guys, felt some kind of special bond or something?

Naruto: -Looks down- (A bond… huh?)

Luffy: Guess, you could call it something like that. Now let me finish the story. I'm seriously in the mood to finish it, now that I started.

Naruto: -Looks up- Y-Yeah. Finish it. I want to hear the rest.

Luffy: All right. Now as soon as we introduced ourselves…

Back to the flash back.

: -Walking next to - Really? So, you're traveling with someone? –Looks at Luffy curiously-

: -Nods- I'm traveling with a friend of mines. He's someone I'll always look up to.

: -Looks up at the sky- You're idol huh? I wonder if I'll find someone to look up to myself.

: Well, you can look up to me! –Grins-

: I don't think so…-Looks at Luffy stupidly-

: Hey. –Punches his shoulder slightly-

: -Punches his shoulder slightly back, laughing a bit-

: -Continues walking looking around- Hey, do you know a place, where we can get something to eat?

: How about some ramen? I had stolen some. It's really good.

: Ramen? What's ramen?

: Just follow me! –He starts running towards Ichiraku's-

: -Runs, following after him, looking at the Ramen shop with a blank expression- Oh, this place seem nice! Is the food tasty?

: Best ramen ever! –Smiles brightly at him, and takes a seat-

: I'll be the judge of that! -Takes a seat next to him-

: Two pleases! –Raises his hand, and smiles-

Tenchi: Coming right up! –Turns his back to them-

After a few minute of waiting, , and chatting with each other. The sky started to get cloudy, but either one of them notices. They then was soon served their ramen.

: -Picks up his chopsticks, and starts eating his ramen already-

: -Picks up his chopsticks as well, and starts eating with him, but he slowly stops, and looks at - Hey, Luffy?

: -Looks at Naruto with a blank expression on his face, and with his mouth full-Hm?

: -Looks down at his bowl of ramen, and smiles sadly-Thank you. You may not know it, but you kind of saved me, from being completely alone…

: You're all alone? –He swallows the food in his mouth, and stares at him-

: Yeah. No parents. No friends. No family. No one. –He stop smiling, and looks towards the ground, with a very sad expression across his face-

: -He blinks, then places a hand on his shoulder- Naruto! You're not alone! You have me now. –He grins, and swallows the rest of the ramen in his bowl-

: Thanks… -He then slowly starts to eat his ramen, and finishes it quickly-

They heard a voice, a distant away calling for .

Shanks: -Walking around aimlessly, looking around- Luffy! Hey, where are you!?

: Shanks! –He jumps out from his chair, and runs in the direction of the voice-

Shanks: -Hears Luffy's voice, and looks in the direction of his voice- There you are! I was looking for you. It's time to go.

: -Looks up at Shanks with his eyes widened a bit-Aw! Already? Can't we stay just a little longer?!

Shanks: Well, the leader…or Hokage. Say we can stay for now, but not for long. We're also be under surveillances until we do leave. –Tilts his head a bit in confusion- Why do you want to stay? Just a while ago, you didn't even like the place.

: -Grins- Well, I find someone here who's similar to me. –Turns around, and looks at Naruto-

Shanks: Similar to you? –Smiles a bit- Similar to you how? Is he an idiot like you?

: Shut up! I'm not an idiot! –Starts looking at him angrily- He reminded me of myself a bit.

Shanks: -Chuckles- All right. I can understand where you're getting at.

Rain begins to fall from the sky.

Shanks: Well, if you want to hang with your friend a little longer. Go right ahead. Meet me at the gate when you're done. I don't want to get caught in this rain for too long.

: Okay! –Nods, and turns back to Naruto, but he sees he's gone- Naruto? –He walks back under the ramen shop, and looks around for Naruto- Old man!

Tenchi: -Turns around, and looks down over the counter- Hm? What is it kid?

: Where did Naruto go?

Tenchi: Naruto is gone? –Looks around, then starts getting angry- That little brat, stole another bowl of ramen!

: -He turns back around, and looks outside of the ramen shop- Naruto! –He yells, as the rain begins to fall down harder- Where is he?

Shanks: -Walks over to Luffy- What's wrong?

: I can't find Naruto.

Shanks: Maybe he had to leave in a hurry for something. –He shrugs-

: I didn't even get to say bye… –He looks down a bit letting his sentence trail off-

Shanks: I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe while we're walking, you'll see him before we leave.

: Maybe. I hope so. –He slowly smiles again, but he looks down-

Shanks, and Luffy then began their walk towards the Village's front gate, as they was walking, the rain started to come down a little more harder, but Luffy was looking around trying his best to spot out the blonde haired ninja. He slowly began to lose hope in looking for him, but he then caught a glimpses of a being chases by a group of kids, that were taller than him.

: Shanks! I'll be right back! –He started running after the kids that he had spotted-

Shanks: Hey, Luffy! –Puts his hand out, but then places it on his hip, and grins a bit- That kid…

: -Running down the street, and towards the play ground, the he stops running, and turns around to the big kids chasing him, panting-

Boy 1: -Stops in front of - Looks like we finally got you where we want you. You sure do like to talk big about being Hokage huh? Maybe we ought teach you what happens to those we think they're all that?

: -Glares at them, as he positions himself in a stances- W-What could I learn form a bunch of cowards?!

Boy 2: Cowards!? You've got some nerve there! –Puts out a kunai knife-

: -Clenches his fist tightly- Yeah, you're all cowards! Having to jump one kid with four others!

Boy 3: -Smirks, as he steps forwards-This kid really does have guts. I wonder if he can keep up that attitude after we're through with him.

Boy 1: -Raises up hand up- Surround him!

All five of the kids run around him blocking all of his escape routes.

: -Clenches his teeth- I'm not going to run away! Not this time…

Boy 1: -Dashes towards from the front of him, and attempts to punch him with his right hand-

: -Gets ready, and dodges his punch, and punchess him in the face towards the floor-

Boy 5: You little…! -Dashes towards him, and attempts to punch him from behind his head-

: -Ducks forwards, making Boy 5 miss his punch, and he grips on to his arm, and flips him over to his back-

Boy 2: -Appears behind , with the kunai nearly about to stab him in the arm, but for some reason, someone punched him towards the ground making him land in front of Naruto-

Boy 1: -Rubs his cheek, and gets up looking at Boy 2- What? What just happened?

: -Runs next to , and has his back towards , he grins, and looks at at the side of his eye- Hey, you all right?

: -Eyes widens his shock, of the sight of Luffy-W-Why are you here?!

Boy 1: -Glares towards Luffy- Who the heck are you!?

: You looked like you need helped! I don't like to watch, and see someone get attacked, especially when he's outnumbered! –He smirks-

Boy 2: -Starts getting up- You… Your pay for that! Both of you!

After a long time period of punched being thrown at each other, Naruto, and Luffy was able to fend off the group of kids. They both were exhausted of the fight, and ending up resting exactly where they were.

: -Laying on the ground on his back, panting heavily with a few bruises on his face-

: -On the ground on his hands, and knees panting just as heavily as was, With a few bruises on his face as well- Shishishishi… -He slowly began to laugh at the way they was looking right now, realizing they're covered in mud, and dirt, but he then stop laughing, and looks at with a small grin- We won…

: -Looks towards , with concern in his eyes- Why did you come back?

: -Looks at Naruto confused- What? Is it wrong to want to help a friend? If that's wrong, then I don't want to be right.

: You called me a friend… -Closes his eyes, and looks up at the sky, as the rain land on his face dripping down his cheeks, he slowly smiles- We're friends.

: -He nods-We're not just friends. We're best friends!

: -Laughs weakly- Best friends. –He whispers under her breathe- I like the sound of that…

: -Rolls over, and lays on his back looking into the sky, as the rain was falling- You know, I'm leaving the village for a while…

: Yeah, I overheard…

: When I come back, I'm going to want to get a crew… A pirate crew.

: So you're a pirate…? You don't look like any kind of pirate I've seen before…

: -Grins nervously- I'm supposes to keep that a secret. But since we're best friends, I trust you to not care about me being a pirate, just like I don't care about you being a ninja.

: To think my first friend, would be a pirate… -Laughs a bit weakly again, and smiles- It's funny. Oh yeah, you was saying something about a crew?

: Yeah, I'm starting my own pirate crew once I become old enough, and I want you, to be my first mate. If you want to. –Looks at -

: I'll do it. –He say as soon as he had finished his sentence-

: Really?! –He rolls over to his stomach, and looks at Naruto with his eyes lighted up-

: Yeah! It's a promise. You helped me, and saved me from being alone in this world. Now I'll help you. –He grins, and slowly sits up-

: -Smiles, as he slowly get up, walks over to Naruto, and holds a hand out for him-

: -He smiles, and takes his hand-

Flashback ends, and Luffy was staring at his Straw hat in his hands.

Luffy: I owe Shanks so much. Not only did he give me this hat, but he also helped me find a best friend! Shishishishi! –Laughs-

Sakura: -Looks at Naruto, at the side of her eye- (Naruto…)

Zoro: -Sitting down leaning against he wall, and smiles a bit- That's some story.

Naruto: Yeah… I remember everything now. After that, you left the village with Shanks. I remember how I promise to be a part of your crew. I was very thankful to you, and I still am.

Luffy: -Grins brightly- I'm just glad, we're still friends even after all of these years!

Naruto: Yeah!

Zoro: Man, I'm starting to get hungry…

The bird above them start chirping again.

Luffy: -Looks up at the bird-That bird is looking pretty tasty right about now…

The bird chirp loudly again

Luffy: -Grins- I've decided that bird stew is on the menu! –Extends both his arms up towards the top of the boat, grips on to it, and launches himself up into the air towards the bird-Gomu Gomu No Rocket!

Naruto: Wait!

Zoro: I see, so he plans on capturing it like that huh?

Sakura: Would it kill him, to at least let us know before he does it… -Sighs-

Luffy launched into the air, but for some reason, he stops right on the bird, yelling.

Naruto: Luffy…?

Zoro: -Examines closely, and see he got his head stuck right in the giant bird's mouth, and his eyes widens in shock- His head is stuck…

Sakura: What? –Looks at Zoro confused, and hoping she didn't hear what he thought he say-

Zoro: -Stands up, and yell- His head is stuck, in the bird's mouth!

Luffy: -Trying to get his head freed as the bird starts flying off with him in his mouth- Help me! My head is stuck in this thing's mouth!

Naruto: -Eyes widens in shock- How the hell did that happen?! –Grabs a paddle, and start paddling angrily after the bird-Damn it!

Zoro: -Grabs the other paddle, and starts paddling with Naruto looking angrily towards Luffy in the air- You f***ing moron! What the hell are you doing?!

Sakura: –Looking angrily towards Luffy as well- Can't keep our eyes off you for one second can we!?

Naruto, and Zoro, began paddling the boat at full speed, chasing after the giant bird that has Luffy but as they were paddling, they saw three pirates in water.

Pirate 1: -Sees them, and waves his hands, to get their attention- Hey! Stop! You there! Stop!

Naruto: Are you serious?! –Keeps paddling at full speed-

Zoro: -Keeps paddling along with Naruto- Shipwrecked people at a time like this?! I can't stop! Jump in on your own! You better be quick!

All three of the pirates eyes widens in shocked at what Zoro had just say.

Pirate 1,2, and 3: What!? –As the boat speed over to them, they barely grabbed on to it-

Naruto: They actually was able to grab on to it! -Keeps paddling-

Zoro: -Keeps paddling, and smirks not looking at them- I'm impressed you got on!

Pirate 1,2, and 3: -They climbed on, and stands up angrily- Were you trying to run us over!?

Naruto: -Doesn't bother looking at them- No offenses! But we're in a rush!

Pirate 1: -Pulls out his sword, and points it towards Naruto, and Zoro- Hey! Stop the boat! We're members of Buggy the Clown's crew! This boat is ours now!

Zoro, and Naruto: -They kept on ignoring him, and kept on paddling-

Pirate 1: -Stands up on the boat- Hey, don't ignore me! We're seriously taking your boat!

As soon as he finished that sentences, all three of the pirates felt a scary aura from behind them as well as knuckles cracking, making all three of the pirate turn around with nothing but fear in their eyes.

Sakura: -Giving the three pirates a very scary glare with a scary aura surrounding her-Oh? Is this the thanks we get for even bothering to save you?! Well?!

Pirate 1,2, and 3: -Eye widens in fear from the sight of Sakura-

After the pirates received their a near death beating from Sakura, they decided to help them reach the nearest town, in exchanged Sakura doesn't beat them up any more. But they then soon find out, that not only was the Pink hair girl dangerous, but they also had Zoro in their group.

Pirate 2, and 3: -Was paddling the boat while laughing nervously-

Pirate 1: -Was laughing along with the other pirates- We didn't you guys not only had that scary woman with you, but also the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro. F-Forgive our rudeness! –He bows-

Naruto: -Looking around in the sky, but doesn't seem to be able to find the bird, or Luffy anywhere- Great… I can't them anywhere! –Growls-

Zoro: -Sitting down in front of the Pirates, holding his swords in front of himself- Thanks to you guys, we lost sight of our friend.

Sakura: -Glares towards the pirates-For now, you had best just keep paddling straight ahead, and hope we find him!

Pirate 1,2, and 3: Y-Yes ma'am!

Naruto: -Sighs, and places his hands behind his head looking towards Zoro- Man, this is going to be like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Zoro: -Looks back towards Naruto- Knowing Luffy, he'll manage something once he spots land.

Sakura: -Looks out at sea, trying to see if she can spot any land- Hopefully, he doesn't manages to cause trouble while he's there.

Zoro: -Looks in the same direction as Sakura- That's true…-Opens his eyes a bit in curiously, as he looks towards the pirates- Oh by the way… Who's this Buggy guy?

Pirate 3: -Eyes widens, as he looks at Zoro- You've never heard of Buggy the Clown?!

Naruto: -Looks confused, and tilts his head- Buggy the Clown?

Sakura: Nope. We don't know anything about this guy. –Crosses her arms-Mind spitting out info about him?

Pirate 1: -Leans forward a bit- He's the head of our pirate ship! He's eaten one of the Devil Fruits, and is just an all-around terrifying person…

As the pirate began explaining everything to them about who, and what kind of person Buggy the Clown is, there was an orange hair girl with light brown eyes wearing a white, and blue striped shirt and a orange mini skirt with brown high heel boots running down the streets carrying a map running away from a group of pirate giving pursue to her.

?: -Running as fast as she could holding a map in her left hand- (Yes! I finally got the map! I just wish I wasn't getting chased!)

Pirate 1: -Chasing after her, carrying their swords- Get back here!

Pirate 2: -Running next to Pirate 1 chasing ? as well- You wench! Give that map back, damn it!

Pirate 3: -Is right behind Pirate 2 chasing after ? with the other two pirates- We just stole that chart of the Grand Line! Damn it! If we don't get that map back, we're so dead!

Pirate 2: I don't want to have to face the Captain's wrath either! We got to get that map back!

Meanwhile while they were chasing the girl across town, the Captain, of the pirates that was chasing the girl had just receive word from one of his fellow crewmates.

Pirate 4: -Looking into the sky, and notices a giant bird flying right above the town- Captain Buggy! I see something in the sky above the port!

Buggy: Shoot it down!

A cannon shoots through the air, and towards the bird in the sky, and the cannon explodes as soon as it impacted the bird, but the explosion was somewhere near ?, and the pirates chasing her.

?: -Stops running, as he looks up after hearing the explosion- What…?

Pirates 1: -Stops running, and looks up as well- W-What the…?

They hear a boy screaming in horror, as he was falling, and he slams to the ground making a small crater in between the girl, and the pirates making a smokescreen.

?: - Covers her eyes, as they widened in shock, as she backs up from the crater- W-What?!

Pirate 1: What the hell?! –Covers up his face trying to see through the smoke-

Pirate 2: -Eyes widens in shocked- Someone just fell out of the sky!

Luffy: -Slowly starts getting up- Damn it! Why the hell would someone launch a cannon ball in the air towards me for?! At least, I'm safe! I'm finally out of the bird's mouth! That not something I'm going to want to do again!

?: -Eyes widens in shocked- Y-You're that…

**END**

Luffy: I'm serious about not wanting to do that again anytime soon! That bird had really bad breath!

**Nami: Hey, at least you got to meet up, with a nice girl.**

**Luffy: Nice? Who's that? –Looks confused-**

**Nami: -Starts getting angry, but hide it, by smiling overly happy- You know… the girl in the end of this chapter! **

**Luffy: -Tilts his head in confusion- **

**Naruto: If she means herself…I'll probably be as clueless as him.**

**Sasuke, and Zoro: Ditto…**

**Naruto0116: -Smile, and sighs- Leave it to Luffy, to be clueless.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Naruto0116: Chapter 7 is on the way. Let's go.**

**Luffy: So, do I get to eat in this chapter?**

**Naruto0116: Yeah…Just get ready for it.**

**Nami: -Smirks- Right, I'll show all of them how real acting is done by a real actress.**

**Zoro: -Stands up from the floor- Actress huh? I'd love to see that. **

**Nami: -Winks at all of the guys- By the end of this, some of you may fall in love with me in the end.**

**Zoro: -Coughs up blood-….**

**Nami: -Glares at Zoro angrily, and clenches her fist-**

**Naruto0116: O-On with the Chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Captain Buggy**

Luffy: -Standing up looking confused, looking to his right seeing the orange hair girl, then to his left seeing the group of pirates, with all of their eyes widens, then his stomach growls- I'm hungry.

?: (Wait… I can use this!) –Smirks, as she walks over to Luffy, she hold her hands together, with her eyes sparkling towards Luffy looking like a innocent girl- B-Boss! You came to save me!

Luffy: -Looks at ? with a blank expression on his face- What? Who are you?

All the pirates starts glaring towards Luffy, and the girl.

?: -Starts running off quickly- Sorry, but they're all yours now, boss! –Runs around a corner of a building-

Luffy: -Watches her run away, still confused of what just happen-

Pirate 3: -Points in the direction that girl was running-Hey! That girl is getting away!

Pirate 1: -Smirks, as he looks at Luffy-That's okay! Her boss is still here!

Pirate 2: -Starts walking towards Luffy holding his sword out to him- Trying to buy time for your henchmen, huh?!

Luffy: -Turns around, and looks at all three of the pirates while holding his stomach- Hey, do any of you guys have any food on ya?

Pirate 2: Don't screw around with us, kid! –Punches Luffy, in the face-

Luffy: -Gets hit in the face, and his hat goes flying off his head- My hat…! –Stomps on the ground, and launches a punch back at the pirate, knocking him back towards the ground-

Pirate 2: -Eyes widens from the punch, and he gets knocked down to the ground, not moving-

Luffy: -Pulls his hand out to the side, and catches the Straw hat putting it back on his head- Don't touch the hat!

Pirate 1, and 3: Bastard! –Both pull their swords out-

While Luffy was fighting with the pirates, the girl that left him behind was climbing on top of a nearby building, going back to check on him.

?: -Climbing on the building about to reach the top of it- I wonder if they killed that guy…

Back with Luffy, and the Clown pirates.

Pirate 1, and 3: -Starts running towards Luffy, with their swords drawn yelling in anger-

Luffy: -Crouches down, and launches both his arms out stretching both of them-Gomu Gomu no pistol! –His arm extends, and punches both of the pirates in the face knocking them both out cold-

Pirate 1, and 3: -Falls down to the ground, unconscious-

Luffy: -Retracts both of his arms, and grins- That was easy.

?: -Reaches the top of the building, and looks over to see- Wow… -She sees Luffy still standing, and the other pirates were knocked out- You're actually strong…

Luffy: -Looks up at the building she was on, and see her- Ah…

?: -Jumps down, and lands on the balcony below her- You beat those pirates up, without even breaking a sweat!

Luffy: -Stares towards her face, and realizes she's the same girl that left him- Hey! You're that… girl! Who are you…?

?: -Smiles brightly at Luffy, as she leans over the balcony- I'm a thief who steals from pirates! My name's Nami! Want to join up with me?!

Luffy: -Keeps a blank expression on his face, showing no interests in her offer- Nope. I don't want to team with you. –Turns his back, and starts walking in the opposite direction of her-

Nami: -Eye widens a bit, as she hops over the balcony, and lands on the floor-H-Hold on! –Runs after Luffy- Wait, I said!

Luffy: -His stomach growls again, and he holds it, as he falls to his knees- I'm starving…

Nami: -Holds a hand out, and smiles- Shall I treat you to some food?

Luffy: -Eyes widens in excitement, as he stands up- Really?!

Nami: -Nods nervously over his reaction- Y-Yeah… Just follow me. –Starts walking-

Luffy: -Starts drooling as he follows her- Food.

While Nami was leading Luffy to a place where he could eat a decent meal, Buggy the Clown, was having a little chat with his crewmates about the missing map that Nami had stolen from them.

Buggy: -Sitting inside of a tent- They still haven't caught the thief?!

Pirate: -Shaking in fear- T-They should be pursuing her as we speak, Captain Buggy!

Buggy: -Leans back in his chair- How did the map get stolen so easily in the first place?! Huh?! Just when we're about to enter the Grand Line and go on a rampage!

Pirate: -Starts sweating a bit in fear- W-Well… actually, the shack was unlocked, so it was easy to take for foes…

Buggy: -Eyes widens a bit- What did you say?!

Pirate: -Still shaking- As I said, it was easy to take for foes…

Buggy: -Starts getting angry- Who has a fake nose?! –Gets into the pirate's face- Do you find this nose funny?! Just like a fake nose?!

Pirate: -Eyes widens in fear- You have it all wrong, Captain Buggy!

Buggy: It's huge and all red?!

Pirate 1: -Backs up slowly from Buggy, and looks around to the other pirates- H-Help me!

All the other pirates just stand, with their eyes widens in shock of thinking he just say that to his own Captain.

Pirate 2: -Shaking in fear- H-Here it comes… The Devil Fruit power…

Pirate 1: -Starts floating into the air gripping on to his neck, gasping for air-

Buggy: Who am I? –He demands as the grip on the pirate tighten-

Pirate 1: -Struggles to breathe, gasping for air, and slowly starts moving his mouth-C-Captain Buggy…

Buggy: What happens if someone defies me?

Pirate 1: -Barely gasping for air-A flashy death await them…Captain Buggy…Pleases…!

Buggy: -Lets him go- I'll forgive you go just this once for your little slip up. –Turns his back, and walks away form the pirate- Now go get that map back. Search the whole town for that girl!

Pirates: Yes, Captain Buggy!

All of Buggy crewmen runs off into the town in search of Nami. Meanwhile Nami, and Luffy was inside of a random house snacking on food that was left behind by the people that was living in the house.

Luffy: -Sitting down, while stuffing a whole sandwich in his mouth, and swallows-This is good! Do you live alone in this house?

Nami: No. I don't even live in this town. Everyone in the whole town ran away because of Buggy.

Luffy: -Stuffing another sandwich in his mouth, and swallows- Then you're a sneaky thief!

Nami: -Glares at Luffy- How rude! I'm a thief, but I only steal from pirates! Don't compare me to scumbag sneaky thieves!

Luffy: -Leans back in his chair looking back towards her- But a thief's a thief.

Nami: I have my reasons is stealing. –Looks away from Luffy- My goal is to earn 100 million Berries, no matter what it takes.

Luffy: -Leans forwards in the chair, puts his arm on the table, and raises an eyebrow-What do you need that much for?

Nami: Sorry. –Turns her back- Ladies got to have their secrets!

Luffy: Oh, ok. -Takes a piece of bread, and takes a bite-

Nami: But with a map of the Grand Line, 100 million is a real possibility! –Folds up the map, and places it in her pocket-

Luffy: -Swallows the piece of bread in his hand, and stops for a moment- A map? –Looks towards her quickly- Are you a navigator?!

Nami: -Turns around, with a grin across her face- Much more skilled than your average navigator!

Luffy: -Stands up, and Grins- Oh, that's perfect! Do you want to be our navigator?!

Nami: Really? –Puts her hands on the table still smiling-

Luffy: Yeah! Our new pirate crewmember!

Nami: No! –Gets a bit angry- So you're also a pirate…?

Luffy: Yeah. –Puts his hand on his head on top of the hat, and takes it off looking at it with a grin- I swore to the person who gave me this straw hat that I'd gather a crew and become a pirate!

Nami: -Slams her hands down on the table glaring angrily at Luffy- There's nothing I hate more in this world than pirates! I only like money and nothing else!

Luffy: -Stares blankly at Nami- Hey. Be our navigator.

Nami: I say no. -Walks away from Luffy, and towards the window-

Luffy: No, huh? -Sits back down at the table, and takes a bite of another piece of bread-

Nami: -Looking out the window, and looks down seeing Buggy's pirates- Crap! –She ducks down out of sight-

In the back of the building on the ground level.

Pirate 1: Hey! You find her?!

Pirate 2: -Shakes his head- No! We can't find her anywhere!

Pirate 3: Damn it! Where that girl thief go?!

Pirate 2: -Starts panicking a bit- We're in some deep s*** if don't get that map back!

All three of the pirate runs off quickly, and Nami watches them run off down the street.

Nami: -Growls- (I got to do something about those pirates…) –Looks at Luffy, then smirks, and walks over to him putting up a smile- About joining your crew. I may reconsider your offer, if you agree to a few certain conditions!

Luffy: -Swallows quickly, and smiles- Really?! Name the conditions!

Nami: Come along with me to see Buggy the pirate. But…! -Pulls out some rope from behind her, and ties up Luffy's arm behind his back-

Luffy: -Looks at her confused, and tilts his head- Why am I tied up?

Nami: -Smiling- It's just rope. Is there a problem?

Luffy: No! –Grins- I want to meet other pirates anyway…-Stops grinning- but why did I feel myself die a little on the inside?

Nami: -Shrugs- I don't know.

Luffy: Well whatever, let's go! –Starts walking out of the house-

Nami: Hold on, now! –Gets pulled a bit, but starts following Luffy-

Meanwhile with Buggy the Clown, and his crew mates.

Buggy: -Growl loudly, and clenches his fist tightly- What?! The thief got away?!

Pirate 1,2, and 3: We're so sorry! We couldn't find her Captain Buggy!

Buggy: -Starts getting even more angry- All of you are useless! Die flashily!

Pirate 4: -Running towards Buggy- Captain Buggy wait!

Buggy: -Looks towards Pirates 4, with his arms crossed- What is it?

Pirate 4: -Points towards the right with his index finger- That thief from earlier came back on her own!

Buggy: -Eye widens- What?!

Nami comes walking past all of the Buggy's crewmen towards his tent while Luffy was walking right next to her, with his arms still tied up behind his back.

Pirate 1: -Points towards Luffy, and Nami with his index finger-That's them! She's the one who stole the map!

Nami: -Stops right in front of Buggy, and pushes Luffy down to the ground in front of him-

Luffy: -Hit face first to the ground- Ow! Hey!

Nami: -Sticks her tongue out towards Luffy, and walks past him towards Buggy- I've captured the thief, Captain Buggy the Clown! –Takes the map out of her pocket- Here's your map back. –Holds it out in front of Buggy-

Buggy: -Smirks- I like this girl. I appreciate it. But why the certain change of heart? –Takes the map from her hand-

Nami: -Backs up from him, and smiles-My boss and I had a fight! I'm fed up with him! –Shrugs- Pleases let me join your crew!

Buggy: -Glares towards her a bit-

Pirate 2: -Shakes in fear- C-Captain Buggy is angry! He's going to use his Devil Fruit power!

Luffy: -Looks up towards Buggy, and sees his face- Devil?

Buggy: -Starts laughing out loud- Fed up, huh? You're a flashily amusing girl! I like you! You can join my crew! –Keeps on laughing-

Nami: -Eyes widens a bit, then slowly smile- (That was easier than I thought! Infiltration Complete! Pirates can be pretty dumb, and easy to trick sometimes!)

After a few minutes Luffy was in a cage still tied up by Buggy's men.

Luffy: -Tilts his head- Why do I have to be in a cage?

Buggy: -Standing in front of Nami laughing a bit- I feel great today! Girl! What is your name?

Nami: Nami!

Buggy: -Turns around to his crewmen, and smirks- All right! Let's hold a welcome party for Nami here!

All of the pirates start cheering for Nami, and the party. After a while they begin to start partying their new member apart of their crew.

Buggy: -Sitting in a chair next to Nami- What's wrong?! This party is in your honor! Eat up! –Starts drinking his beer-

Nami: -Smiles- Yes! Thank you! –Smirks a bit- (I'll just keep my eyes on that map of yours, and take it when your guard is down. Maybe even swipe all of Buggy's treasure top while I'm at it!)

Luffy: -Has his left arm stretching towards one of Buggy's tables trying to grab some meat off the table- I want to eat…too! Almost there…! –His arm retracts back to him empty handed- Damn it! So unfair…!

Buggy: -Still laughing in delight- This is just great! Men! Prepare a Special Buggy Ball!

Pirates: Yes sir! –All of them starts pulling out the cannon, and one of them comes over with a Red cannon ball with the Buggy symbol on it, and places it inside of the cannon- All set, sir!

Nami: -Eyes widens a bit, and sweats a bit- W-What's going to happen now?

Buggy: -Crosses his arms, and smirks- Just watch the might of the Buggy ball!

Pirate 3: -Lights the fuse of the cannon on fire, and aims it towards the town-

Nami: H-Huh…?-Eyes widens more-

Buggy: -Smirks bigger-

Luffy: -Watches-Hm…?

The cannon fire pierces through a dozen of buildings, until it explodes inside of the city.

Nami: -Eyes widens in shock- No…way…

Luffy: Ah! –Watches in shock-

Meanwhile, at the docks where the rest of Luffy's crew had just arrived to witnesses the explosion.

Naruto: What the hell?! –Eyes widens in horror as he jumps off the boat landing on the docks-

Sakura: What's going on here?! –Looks towards where the explosion had just happened-

Zoro: -Looks towards the pirates that were on the boat with them- What's that explosion?

Pirate 1: One of Buggy's beloved Buggy balls! –Looks in shocked-

Naruto: -Sweats, staring at the explosion with a sarcastic tone- This guy should does know how to name them…

Zoro: Buggy balls?!-Smirks- Let's go check it out.

Back with Buggy, and his crew.

Nami: -Staring out at all of the building that were destroyed, with her eyes widened in horror-

Buggy: -Smirking- Truly flashy! With Buggy balls, and Devil Fruit powers, I can easily conquer the Grand Line! –Looks towards Nami- Right, Nami?!

Nami: -Nods slowly, and smiles nervously- Y-Yes! Of Course! (What have I gotten myself into?!)

Luffy: -Looks towards Buggy, and Nami- Eh?! I'm the one who's going to rule Grand Line!

Buggy: -Eyes widens a bit, as he looks towards Luffy-What?

Luffy: -Grins-I'm going be King of the Pirates!

Buggy: -Starts chuckling, then looks towards Nami- I see why you're so sick of him, Nami!

Nami: -Sweats a bit, as she looks towards Buggy- Yeah! He takes the world too lightly, and misunderstands everything! I couldn't put up with it anymore…

Buggy: Naturally! In that case, I'll give you a Buggy Ball to blow him away!

Nami: Wha-?

Buggy: It'll only serve to prove your loyalty to me. –Looks towards his men- Do it!

All of Buggy Crewmen starts setting up the cannon to aim towards Luffy, and loads it up with another Buggy ball.

Nami: -Starts sweating bullets- W-Wait! It's fine really! This is a welcoming party! Let's just have fun!

Buggy: -Glares towards her, with a smirk- Do it. This party will become more fun when he's dead. –Takes her hand, and place matches in her hand-

Nami: -Grips the matches in her hand, and looks at the cannon sweating- (If I don't fire, I'll be killed! But if I do shoot, I'll be no different from a pirate!)

All of the pirates in Buggy's crew begin cheering, and all of them keep chanting for her to fire the Buggy ball at Luffy.

Nami: -Starts shaking, hesitating to make her next move- (What do I do now?!)

Luffy: -Stares towards Nami-…

Buggy: -Starts tapping his foot getting impatience- Nami, don't wimp out on me now!

Nami: -Her hands start shaking, as she looks down- (Can I really kill someone?)

Luffy: -Smirks- What's the matter? Your hands are shaking! That's what happens when you take on pirates with weak resolve.

Nami: -He responded quickly, starting to get angry- Resolve to do what?! To kill people like it's nothing?! Is that a pirate's resolve?!

Luffy: Nope! The resolve I'm talking about… -Stares into her eyes with a grin- is putting your life on the line!

Nami: -Doesn't respond to what Luffy just say-…

Pirate 1: -Takes the matches from out of her hands- Hey, new chick! Quit being such a tease! This is how you light it! –Lights up a match, and slowly puts it towards the fuses-

Luffy: H-Hey! –Eyes widens a bit-

Nami: -Pulls out her staff from behind her back, and swings it towards the pirate's head knocking him away from the fuse-

At that moment all of the pirates including Buggy had their eyes widen in shock.

Luffy: -Stares towards Nami in shocked- W-Wait a minute…W-What just happened!?

Nami: -Looks up just now realizing what she had just done- (C-Crap, that wasn't a part of the plan…!)

Buggy: -Growls- in rage- Nami! What's the meg of this?!

Nami: -Bows, and starts panicking- I'm sorry! I did that without thinking!

Buggy: -Gets even more angry- Apologizing won't fix things!

Luffy: -Still staring at Nami- So what now…Are you going to save me?

Nami: -Glares at Luffy- Don't be stupid! –Looks towards the pirates, holding her staff- I only did it because of the situation! I just don't want to become just these inhuman pirates!

Luffy: Situation? –Looks confused-

Nami: Pirates took the life of a person dear to me! As if I'd ever be one! –Grips on to her staff tightly-

Luffy: No wonder, you hate pirates… -Looks at the cannon, and notices something about he fuses, and his eyes shot open in shock- Oh s***! The fuse is lit! Nami the fuse!

Nami: -Turns around, and see the fuse lit as well, and she eyes widens a bit- Crap!

Buggy: -Glares towards Nami with eyes full of rage-Keep your ridicule to a minimum, girl! Kill her flashily!

Three pirates a part of Buggy's crew charge towards Nami pulling out their swords yelling.

Pirate 1,2,and 3: Get the girl!

Nami: -Turns back towards the pirates, and swings her staff towards them to knock them away from her-

Pirate 1,2,and 3: -Jumps over her staff, and attempts to slashes her with their swords-

Nami: -Pulls her staff back, and blocks their swords right in the tracks right before they could hit her-(They're fast!)

Pirate 2, and 3: -Pulls their swords back, and tries to cut against her hands where she grips the staff-

Nami: -Lets go of the staff, making them miss, and falls to the floor, she gets up quickly, runs around the pirates, and back to the cannon- (I got to put that fuse out!)

Luffy: -Still panicking trying to break free from the rope- Water! We need water! –Sees the fuse about to reach the end- This is so not good!

Nami: -Runs over to the cannon, and grips on to the lit part of fuse, burning her hands- Ahh!-Grips it with all her strength trying to put it out with her bare hands-

Luffy: -Sweating- Y-You're…

Nami: -Keeps her grip on it, until the fuse was finally out, and sighs in relief- F-Finally…

Luffy: -Eyes widens- Nami, behind you!

Pirate 1, 2, and 3: -Jumps towards Nami- Time to die!

Nami: -Turns around with eyes widens- No! –Covers her head with her hands-

After that, all three of the pirates were hit with a smoke bomb blinding them from seeing Nami, or where they were going, and in a blink of a eye, all three of the pirate were knocked out on the ground.

Zoro: -Stands behind Nami as the smoke clears slowly revealing his face- Hey now, how many of you guys does it take to handle one girl?

Naruto: -Standing next to ?, with the smoke clearing revealing his face as well- Yeah, that's a good question. But now we're here to even the odds a bit.

Sakura: -Appears right next to Luffy- Luffy, are you alright?

Luffy: -Grins brightly- Zoro! Naruto! Sakura!

Nami: -Turns around, and stares at Zoro, and Naruto standing in front of her looking in awe at them-

Zoro: -Looks at Nami at the side of his eye- Are you hurt?

Nami: -Blinks, and looks at Zoro- E-Eh?

Zoro: -Keeps looking at her at the side of his eye- I say, are you hurt?

Nami: -Sweating a bit- N-No, I'm fine…

Luffy: -Still grinning- Boy, am I glad you guys are here! How did you find us?! Hurry up, and get me out of here!

Naruto: Give us a second would you? It's not that simple as of now!

Zoro: First some bird runs off with you, and now you're in a cage? -Smirks-I guess the name "Monkey" does suit you when you're in a cage.

Naruto: I vote, we keep that monkey in the cage. –Grins-

Luffy: -Laughs nervously- The reason I'm in this cage pretty funny actually…

Sakura: -Pats the cage top, while speaking sarcastically- I'm dying to hear it… -Looks behind Naruto, and Zoro with a serious expression- But we should deal with them first.

Naruto, and Zoro: -Nods, and turns to face Buggy, and his pirates-

**END**

**Naruto0116: Ok…that's it for this chapter. Your acting was pretty good Nami.**

**Nami: I'm glad you made this chapter mainly about me. –Smiles-**

**Zoro: I could have done better acting in my sleep. And I sleep a lot.**

**Nami: -Excuse me? -Glares towards Zoro-**

**Zoro: Is this the thanks I get for saving you? –Smirks-**

**Nami: I never asked you to save me! But…-Looks away blushing, and whispers- Thank you…**

**Zoro: -Raises an eyebrow-What did you say? **

**Nami: I say, you're a jerk! Now leave me alone!**

**Zoro: What kind of "Thank you" is that?! **

**Nami: It wasn't a thank you!**

**Zoro: I'm not even going to bother saving you next time!**

**Naruto0116: This is no time to be arguing!**

**Naruto: They sound like an old married couple…**

**Sasuke: -Looks at Naruto- Can we not image that…?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Naruto0116: Welcome to Chapter 8! Wher-**

**Nami: And another thing, maybe you should learn how to be grateful, to even have a girl as cute as me talking to you!**

**Zoro: What the hell?! What is there to be grateful about?! All you do is nag me to death! **

**Nami: Maybe if you stop bugging me, with all of your snoring, then I wouldn't nag!**

**Zoro: It's not like I want to snore loud enough to get you on my ass!**

**Sasuke: They've been like that ever since the end of Chapter 7…**

**Naruto0116: Why doesn't anyone try, and stop them?**

**Naruto, and Luffy: Who wants to get in between that?! -Points at Nami, and Zoro-**

**Chapter 8: Desperate Situation**

All of the pirates starts going in a panic at the sight, of Zoro in front of them.

Pirate 1: -Eyes widens in shock- Zoro the Pirate Hunter?!

Pirate 2: -Sweating in fear-I-Isn't that what he say?

Pirate 1: W-Wait, I just remember, I hear about a group of pirates that took out Captain Morgan of the Marine Base in Shell Town… They say one boy had blond hair, with an orange jumpsuit. A girl in red, with pink hair, and Roronoa Zoro, was with them!

Nami: -Staring at Zoro, and Naruto in awe- (I never imagine he's was the Captain of the crew that took out the Marine Captain in Shells town! So he was able to get the Pirate Hunter Zoro to join him?! That's amazing…)

Zoro, and Naruto: -Starts walking past Nami towards Luffy-

Buggy: -Glares towards Zoro- So you're Zoro? –Crosses his arms- What do you want? Have you come to take my head or something?

Zoro: -Stops walking, and looks at Buggy at he side of his eye- No. My Pirate Hunting days are over. I'm just here to save my Captain.

Naruto: -Walks past Zoro towards Luffy, and looks at Zoro, as he passes him- You can handle him, right?

Zoro: Yeah. –Turns around to face Buggy-

Buggy: -Smirks- I'm interested, though! Killing you would increase me name.

Zoro: -Glares at Buggy- I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll die.

Buggy: -Spinning two knifes in his hands- Oh? Is that so?

Zoro: I'm warning you now. If you attack, I won't hesitate in cutting you to bits. –Starts pulling out all three of his swords, holding two in his hands, and one in the mouth-

Pirate: Get him, Captain!

Pirate 2: Captain Buggy!

Buggy: -Smirks, as he gets in position to attack-

Zoro: -Gets ready for an attack-

Naruto: -Sweats a bit, and swallows-

Luffy: -Stares at both Zoro, and Buggy blankly-

Buggy: -Takes off running towards Zoro, yelling in excitement-

Zoro: -Crouches down, waits for his attack-

Buggy: -Jumps towards Zoro, yelling- Die flashily!

Zoro: (Now.)-Jumps towards him quickly, and pierces through Buggy, landing on his feet-

Buggy: -His body starts falling into pieces on the floor-

Nami: -Looks away, covering his eyes-

Sakura: -Eyes widens, as he looks away-

All of the pirates stops cheering, and they just stare at Buggy's body.

Naruto: -Looks at Zoro, with his eyes widens a bit- Zoro, I didn't think you were seriously going to cut him to bits!

Zoro: -Turns around, and looks at Naruto at the side of his eye- Hey, I warned him didn't I? Besides when I cut through him he had no resistance to him at all. It felt like I cutting through butter.

Luffy: -Stares at Buggy's body-Damn, I didn't think he was THAT weak.

Nami: No way…

Sakura: (Something's not right…)

All of Buggy's crewmate starts laughing, and smirking.

Zoro: -Looks over at Naruto, then Luffy-

Luffy: -Blinks- What's with them? Don't they care that their Captain was killed?

Nami: -Looks towards the Pirates-(Luffy's right. Their Captain was killed so why would they laugh?)

Zoro: Hey! What the hell is so f***ing funny about your Captain being cut to bi- -His eyes shot open in pain-Ugh!

There was a knife stabbed through Zoro's back, leaving a deep wound at the side of his stomach.

Luffy: -Eyes widens in horror- Zoro!

Nami: -Turns around to Zoro with eyes widens as well- What?!

Naruto: -Runs over to Zoro, pulls the knife out of his back, and throws it to the sie- Where that knife come from?!

Zoro: What the hell?! –Falls to one knee after Naruto pulled out the knife-

Sakura: -Standing next to Luffy's cage- Zoro, are you okay?!

Nami: -Stares at knife noticing it's not just a knife, but a whole arm- It's not just a knife…it's an arm as well!

Naruto, and Zoro: -Turns around, and sees where the arm came from, and they both look in shock-

Buggy: -The arm with the knife in it's hand comes back to his body, and reattached it's self- The Chop-Chop Fruit. That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate! –His legs come back to his body, and reattached it's self. I'm a chop-chop person who can't be cut! –Starts laughing-

Naruto: -Glares at Buggy- No wonder, he was so freaking confident in fighting Zoro!

Nami: -Looks at Buggy in shock- His body can reattach itself?! I thought Devil Fruits were only a rumor!

Luffy: -Sweats a bit- A chop-chop guy?! You mean he's a monster?!

Sakura: -Kicks Luffy's cage- Luffy, you're not that much different from him!

Buggy: -Smirks- I didn't hit any vital spots, but that is a pretty serious wound! I win!

Pirate 3: You're too much, Captain!

All of the pirates starts cheering for Buggy once more.

Naruto: -Starts getting angry-Don't get cocky! You still have me to deal with! (Looks like Taijutsu is out of the question. )

Nami: -Sweats- (Crap! The tables have turned! If we don't do something quick me, and the other guys are pretty much dead!)

Zoro: -On the floor on his one hand, knees- I can… still fight…

Naruto: Stay down Zoro. I'll handle this. –Forms the Shadow clone hand sign- Shadow clon-

Luffy: -Gets angry- Stabbing him behind the back is unfair, you big noses freak!

A moment of silent was across the whole area, but everyone except, Luffy had a cold sweat go down their face.

Nami: -Looks towards Luffy, with eyes widens in shock-(Y-You idiot! Don't call him that!)

Naruto: -Starts sweating frozen in place- (Why do I get the feeling, this is going to turn into blood bath?!)

All of the pirates were frozen in place from what Luffy had just say.

Buggy: -Glares towards Luffy angrily nearly blinded by rage-Who's… got a big nose?! –Shoots his hand towards Luffy detaching it from his arm with a knife, and it heads towards Luffy's face-

Sakura: Crap! –Pulls out a knife, and tries to block it, but it went too fast for her to react- Luffy!

Luffy: -Luffy's head gets hit, but he doesn't get stab, he caught it with his teeth- Buggy! I will kick your ass! –Grins, and bites on the knife breaking it in half-

Buggy: -Starts laughing- Kick my ass? You're a real riot! –Places his hand son his hips- All of you are going to die here, you know! How should I have my ass kicked in a situation like this?!

Nami: -Clenches her fist(He's right… It's all over…)

Luffy: -Starts laughing- I can't die here! But you might! Run! Zoro! Naruto, you too!

Zoro, and Naruto: What?! –Eyes widens in shock-

Sakura: -Looks at Nami, a little worried about what he plan could be- What are you up to?

Nami: -Gets a little angry-Wait! Didn't they come to save you?! What're you going to do?!

Luffy: -Smirks towards Naruto, and Zoro- Just do like I say.

Naruto, and Zoro: -Smirks back- Understood…

Nami: (Nothing makes sense anymore! This is why I hate pirates…)

Naruto: -Runs over to Nami, takes her hand, and starts running over to Luffy- You best come with us!

Nami: W-Wait a minute! –Starts getting pulled-

Zoro: -Starts running as well-

Buggy: You fool! As if I'd let you escape! –Runs in front of Zoro, with knifes in hand, and attempts to slash against him-

Zoro: -Stops, turns around, starts blocking his knifes, but ducks down blocking his last slash, and cuts him in the stomach then smirks-

Buggy: -Detaches his stomach from his waist making Zoro miss, his cut-

Zoro: -Runs past him quickly, and towards Naruto-

Buggy: -Reattaches himself to his body, and smirks- I told you, your Three-Sword Style has no effect on- -Notices he gone, and turns around- Hey! Listen when people are talking to you!

Zoro: -Runs over to Naruto, and goes under the Cannon, and slowly lifts it up flipping it over forcing it to aim the opposite way from Luffy-

Buggy: Huh? –Eyes widens- Oh s***! The cannon's is aiming for us!

Zoro: -Falls to his knees- Hey, light it!

Nami: Eh?!

Zoro: -Looks at Naruto, and Nami desperately-I say light that Son of a bitch cannon!

Naruto: -Takes the matches from Nami, and start lighting up the fuse, then smirks, as the fuse was lit-

Buggy: -Eyes widens in fear, and horror- Wait, wait, wait! There's still a Special Buggy Ball in there!

Naruto: -Looks at Buggy, with a grin- That's even better!

Luffy: -Grins in excitement- Yes!

Sakura: I really don't see how that's our problem. –Crosses her arms, and smirks-

Buggy: -Starts panicking- The fuse was lit! Wait! No! Stop! Stop!

The cannon fires towards Buggy, and his pirates, and they all scream in horror as the cannon hits, and explodes creating a giant blast destroying everything in it's path in front of it, making a smoke screen, but Luffy, Naruto, Sakura, Nami, and Zoro was out of range trying to get Luffy to safely since he was still in the cage.

Zoro: -Carrying Luffy on his back on top of a building walking slowly trying not to fall since he was still bleeding from the wound made by Buggy-

Luffy: -Looks at Zoro, blankly- Hey, Zoro. You're hurt you know…

Zoro: -Starts getting aggravated as he keeps walking- No s***. Just shut up, and stay in there! I'm going to do things my way!

Sakura: -Walking next to Zoro- Zoro, maybe I should heal you first before we keep going…

Zoro: I'll be fine…! –Keeps struggling to walk-You'll heal me, when we stop!

Nami: -Stares at Zoro in awe- Who is this guy?!

Zoro: -Looks at Nami at the side of his eye, while panting-

Naruto: -Looks at Nami- Luffy who is she?

Luffy: -Looks at Nami- Oh, she's our navigator!

Zoro: -Blood comes out his wound- Ugh!

Nami: -Takes a step towards Zoro- Get serious! Who are you guys?!

Zoro: -Walks slowly towards Nami- Move…You're in the way! –Picks out the cage with Luffy in it, and jumps off the building, and lands on the floor, on his feet cracking the ground-

Naruto: I like his resolve! –Jumps down landing next to Zoro on his feet-

Sakura: She's just being stubborn! –Follows after Naruto, landing next to Zoro as well-

Nami: -Looks at Zoro, worried- Why would he go so far? You're a pirate! –Walks off in a different direction-

They Luffy, and his crew kept on walking with the wounded Zoro carrying Luffy, through the city.

Zoro: -Panting while dragging the cage down the stairs, dragging it down the street, then he drops the cage, and leans against the wall in pain- I need some rest…

Naruto: Phew… You have some strong resolve! You carried him like a good two miles away from that place!

Zoro: -Leans forwards, and starts falling to the floor-

Sakura: -Catches him, and smiles a bit- Idiot… -Leans Zoro backs against the wall making him sit down, she gets on her knees, and starts focusing chakra to her hands, and places them on Zoro's wound- I'll heal it as fast as I can. Try not to move so much.

Zoro: Thanks… -Looks past her, and notices a dog in front of them- What's with that dog?

Luffy: Huh? –Turns his body around in the cage, and grins- Hey cool! A dog! –Starts making funny faces trying to get the dog mad.

Dog: -Stands there, staring at Luffy-

Naruto: What's a dog doing out here? –Walks over to the dog, and waves it's hand in front of it- Hey, it's not moving at all! Maybe it's a statue?

Zoro: Hell if I care! It can do whatever it wants! –Tries to sits up- Ugh!-Leans back against the wall-

Sakura: -Glares at Zoro- I say don't move!

Luffy: -Smiles at the dog- Maybe it is a statue?!

Naruto: -Pokes the dog in the face with his index finger- Seems pretty soft to be a statu—

Dog: -Growls at Naruto, and bites his index finger-

Naruto: -Yells in pain, and jumps back- Ah! It bit me! Damn it!

Luffy: -Laughs at Naruto- Shishishishi!

Zoro, and Sakura: -Looks at Naruto, and Luffy stupidly with eyes widened a bit-

Naruto: Let go of my finger! –Pulls away, and hold his finger in pain-

Dog: -Growls, and barks at Naruto-

Naruto: -Starts getting angry-What's wrong with that stupid dog?! And I thought cats hated me!

Zoro: Focus on the situation we're in right now you idiots! –Panting, then faints against the wall-

Sakura: -Eyes widens in shock- Hey, Zoro!

Naruto: Damn dog…

Zoro: -Barely has his eyes opened- I must have loss more blood than I thought…

Sakura: -Sighs- Stop talking. You're wasting you energy.

At that moment Nami came walking over, after she has been searching for them.

Nami: -Walking over towards them-There you guys are.

Luffy: -Turns around, and grins- Hey there, Navigator!

Nami: -Goes in her pockets, and pulls out a key- I guess you can have this, since you did save me. –She tosses it towards Luffy-

Luffy: Oh? The key to the cage! –Smiles brightly- You went and got it for me?!

Nami: -Smiles a bit- Stop getting the wrong idea! I was just paying you back for saving me! I don't like having to owe people.

Zoro: -Looks at Nami-Wait, did you know there was a key for this cage the whole time?

Nami: Yeah. It was on the boat of Buggy's ship. –Looks confused- Why?

Zoro: -Starts getting angry, and glares at Nami- You made me drag his ass for two miles, and there was a f***ing key this whole f***ing time?! It didn't kill you to tell me?!

Nami: -Glares back at Zoro- Look! I don't even like helping pirates! The only reason I helped you this time was because you saved me! You should be lucky I'm even giving you the key!

Zoro: -Points at Nami angrily-Screw you! Give me back, the miles of blood I lost!

Luffy: -Looks at the key- Well, Ignoring them! I'm saved! –Reaches for the key-

Dog: -Grabs the key, with his teeth, and swallows it-

There was a moment of silent among everyone, and all of their jaws drop looking at the dog.

Luffy: -Eyes widens big, he grabs the dog, and starts choking it- Stupid dog! Stupid dog! Cough it up! That wasn't food! That was my key to freedom!

Naruto: -Grips on to his head tightly, in disbelief of what the dog just did- How does something like that happened!?

A old man comes by from behind Nami covered in some sort armor, and see Luffy choking on his dog yelling at him.

Old man: Stop that!

Nami: -Turns around, and raises an eye brow-Huh?

Old man: -Walks over to them- Quit bullying Chouchou, you young'uns!

Luffy: -Looks towards the Old man blankly- Chouchou?

Zoro: -Looks towards the old man with a serious expression- Who are you, old man?

Old man: -Walks over to Zoro, and stand over him, and Sakura- I'm this town's mayor! Who are you?! Huh? –Notices Zoro is bleeding- My, that' a deep wound! I take it Buggy went after you folks, too?

Sakura: Yeah, we were kind of attacked by him. –Smiles a bit- Luckily only one of us got hurt.

Mayor: Pleases, if you need a place to rest, and relax for a while, then you can take him inside my house. The door is open.

Sakura: -Nods-Thank you. –She wraps Zoro's arm around her neck, and helps him inside to a bed-

Mayor: Let me help you. –Wraps Zoro's other arm around his neck, and helps her carry him inside-

After a few minute, the Mayor comes back outside, and walks towards Luffy, and the others.

Luffy: So how's Zoro?!

Mayor: -Looks towards Luffy-The girl says to leave him to her. He'll be fine after a little rest, and healing. You're lucky to have a doctor on you.

Naruto: That's a relief. -Smiles a bit at Luffy- Sakura medical ninjutsu should fix him good as new. He'll probably go to sleep after that.

Luffy: Glad to hear, she's useful when it comes to saving life. –Grins-

Nami: -Walks over to dog, and pets it on the head- So his name is Chouchou, right?

Luffy: -Looks at the dog, leaning over towards it in the cage- What's it just sitting here for?

Mayor: -Looks at Luffy- It's guarding the shop.

Naruto: -Puts his hands behind his head-Guarding?

Mayor: Yes…-Looks down-

Nami: -Turns to look at the shop closely, and notices something about it-Oh! This is pet food shop!

Mayor: Yes. This shop's owner is a good friend of mine… -Pulls out some dog food, crouches down and places it in front of Chouchou- Here.

Chouchou: -Looks at the dog food, and starts munching down on it-

Mayor: -Stands back up- I'm here to feed his dog in his place.

Nami: -Tilts her head in confusion-In his place?

Mayor: Yes. He died three months ago, from an illness. –Walks inside of the pet shop-

Naruto: -Uncrosses his arm, looking at the dog- Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return all the time?

Mayor: That's what everyone says…-Walks back out of the pet shop, closes the door, and sits down in front of it-but I don't think that's it. –Looks down at Chouchou- Chouchou is a smart dog. He's probably long known that his master is dead.

Nami: -Still looks confused- Then why is he guarding the shop?

Mayor: I think it's because this shop is a treasure in Chouchou's eyes. I believe he'll continue to protect it, because it's a memento of his dog-loving master. I've tried to make him evacuate on many occasions, but he won't take as much as a step away from this place.

Luffy: -Leans against the end of the cage, and looks up- Huh?

The ground started vibrating from a distance, and the vibrations kept getting louder, and closer.

Naruto: What's that…? –Turns around, looking around-

They starts hearing a loud growling noise, then a slight roar.

Nami: -Eyes widens- What's that war cry…?!

Mayor: -Stands up, and runs next to Nami- It's him! Beast Tamer Mohji!

The vibrations starts getting even louder.

Nami: -Turns around, and looks at the Mayor- What do you mean "Beast Tamer"?!

Mayor: -Starts to run off-

Nami: -Chases after the Mayor- W-wait a minute! Hold on!

Naruto: Nami wait! –Looks towards Nami, then turns around to Luffy, then he jump up on top of a building to see where that noise is coming from- Where is this Mohji guy?!

Luffy: -Stares at the dog, then sighs- Come on, something's here! I really need that key back!

A gaint shadow hovers over Luffy's cage, growling.

Luffy: -Looks up- Huh? –Sees a giant Lion looking down towards him-

?: -Looks down at Luffy, with a small smirk- Oh, I see your friends have deserted you. Just after you managed to escape too…

Luffy: Who are you? –Staring blankly at the Lion, and the guy on top of it-

?: I am Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of Buggy Pirates.

Luffy: -Tilts his head- That sure is a weird animal suit you go on!

Mohji: -Gets angry, and points at his hair angrily- That's rude! This is my real hair!

Luffy: -Looks a little disgusted- That just makes it weirder!

Mohji: -Smirks a bit- Do you think you can rest easy because you're inside that cage?

You're nothing but a sneak thief. I have no interests in taking your life. Tell me Roronoa Zoro is!

Luffy: How about no?

Mohji: -Glares at Luffy- Sic him, Richie!

Richie: -Roars, and lunges towards Luffy-

Naruto: -Hears the roar from behind him- Luffy?!

Nami: -Turns around, and eyes widens in horror- Not good!

Luffy: -Smirks-

**END**

**Naruto: Why do you always get yourself into some sort of trouble when we're not around?!**

**Luffy: -Shrugs- You guys just happened to leave at the worst time! And plus I'm still stuck in the cage! I can't do anything even if I wanted to!**

**Sasuke: Maybe you're just bad luck.**

**Sakura: I agree with that.**

**Nami: Same here. **

**Zoro: -Smirks- For once we agree on something.**

**Nami: -Has a sarcastic tone in his voice, has she smiles at Zoro- It's a miracle!**

**Luffy: Hey, don't I get a vote?!**

**Naruto, Sakura, Nami, and Zoro: NO! **

**Sasuke: -Smirks- It's decided then.**

**Naruto0116: -Sighs deeply- **


	10. Chapter 9

Naruto0116: Hey, we're back. Chapter 9 is—

**Something falls down from the ceiling, and crashes to the ground, with the sound of glass shattering.**

**Naruto0116: -Turns around- What the hell was that?!**

**Naruto: -On top of the ceiling- Sorry! I was trying to adjust to the lights, but one of them was loose!**

**Naruto0116: You know that's coming out of your pay, right?**

**Naruto: It's not my fault it was loose! **

**Sasuke: Start the chapter.**

**Zoro: Starting the chapter. **

**Chapter 9: Beast Tamer's Mohji **

Mohji: -Gets angry- Sic him, Richie!

Richie: -Roars, and lunges towards Luffy-

Naruto: -Turns around from hearing the roar- Luffy?!

Nami: -Turns around, and eyes widens in horror- Not good!

Richie: -Smashes his paw on the cage breaking it open trying to get to Luffy-

Luffy: -Jumps back to the other side of the cage as it breaks open, and Laughs- Ah ha! Miss me!

Richie: -Swings his paws extending his claws, and hits Luffy-

Luffy: Crap! –Slams against the house behind him, and it falls apart on top of him-

Mohji: An instant death. Good Richie. Now let's find Zoro, so I defeat him and increase my name!

Richie: -Doesn't move, and sniffs the air-

Mohji: -Looks down at Richie- What is it?

Naruto: -Comes from out of the sky with a chakra ball in his hand, and attempts to hit the lion with it- Rasengan!

Richie: -Jumps back, dodging the Rasengan-

Mohji: -Eyes widens a bit- Who is that?

Naruto: -Slams to the ground making a smokescreen against the ground- He's not the only one you have to deal with!

Mohji: Who are you kid? You with that sneak thief?

Naruto: -Glares at Mohji- Yeah, that was my friend you just hit!

Mohji: How interesting. –Smirks- I'm sure Buggy wouldn't mind if I killed time playing you.

Naruto: -Clenches his fist tightly- Believe me. You're going to wish you never did that!

Mohji: Get him Richie!

Richie: -Lunges towards Naruto with his claws out-

Naruto: -Smirks, as he dodges, and form a hand sign- Shadow Clone Jutsu! –Makes 20 clones of himself appear, and 17 of them kicks Richie into the air-

Richie: -Gets launched into the air, but slams back on top of the Narutos making the poof, on impact-

Mohji: -Laughs evilly- Is that the best, you can do?!

Naruto: -In the air, with two other clones, and they all punch Mohji off of Richie-

Mohji: -Gets hit in the face, and slams towards the ground- W-What?! R-Richie!

Richie: -Lunges towards Naruto, and claws both Naruto, and the clones, but they all go poof-

Naruto: -On top of a building, panting- Man, that damn lion is a handful… I could uses my new jutsu, but I doubt I have enough time to gather the chak-

Right before he finish his sentence, the building he was on top of starts collapsing.

Naruto: It found me! –Jumps off towards the ground, and lands on his feet-

Richie: -Jumps right through the building towards Naruto, and attempts to slash Naruto with his claws-

Naruto: -Keeps dodging his claws, and does a back flip trying to get some distances of the lion-

Richie: -Right before he could complete his back flip, he swipe him with the back of his paw, sending him back-

Naruto: Ugh! -Yells, and crashes into a building making a hole through it- D-Damn…-laying down in the rubble holding his stomach in pain-

Richie: -Starts walking back over to Mohji-

Mohji: -Has his arms crossed- Finally was able to get rid of him was you?

Richie: -Growls a bit, as he stares at the pet food store-

Mohji: -Gets back on top of Richie- What is it now? –Looks in front of Richie- Ah, a pet food store. You must be hungry from chasing that boy around. All right, make your meal quick!

Richie: -Roars, as he starts walking to the pet food store-

Mohji: -See Chouchou standing guard in front of the pet food store- Huh? Don't tell me that is this pathetic little shop's guard dog?

Luffy: -Starts waking up from the building he was slammed into-Man, I got to work on how to dodge better. But hey, I'm finally out of that cage! –Gets up, and dusts himself off, and looks up with a grin- All right! Now it's time to beat all of them up, and have Nami the thief be our navigator!

Nami: -Comes walking by, after hearing Luffy's voice come out from the building, and her eyes widens in shock- How are you alive?!

Mayor: -Eyes widens as well- You're alive!

Luffy: -Looks at them confused- Is it wrong to be alive?

Nami: -Sweats a bit- Being just fine after flying through houses isn't normal!

Luffy: -Walks past Nami- It's not? –Stops walking-

Mayor: -Looks at Luffy with a serious expression- What is your purpose for coming to this town? Why are you involved with those pirates?

Luffy: -Smiles- I just decided our purpose! To get a Grand Line map and a navigator! –Starts running- I think that guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro! I got to go make sure him, and Sakura aren't fou—

A certain building collapses into piece in the direction Luffy was running, and everyone over hear the destruction.

Luffy: Huh? –Stops running-

Naruto: -Holding his stomach where, the Lion had cut him, and turns around a corner from the building that was destroyed- What?

They all were witnessing the building burning down in flames right in front of a wounded Chouchou who is barking at it.

Luffy: -Stares at the building being engulfed in flames-… That place was just his treasure…

Naruto: -Clenches his fist, and teeth- I can't believe this… How could they?

Luffy: -Starts staring at Chouchou-…

Chouchou: -Barking furiously at the flames-

Luffy: -Turns his back, with his hat covering his eyes- Naruto.

Naruto: -Nods, as he looks at Luffy at the side of his eye-

Meanwhile somewhere a distance away from the burning building Mohji, and Richie was walking down the street still looking for Zoro.

Richie: -Walking with a bag of Pet food hanging from his mouth-

Mohji: -Sitting on top of Richie looking at his arm- Damn it! I can't believe that dog manages to bite me!

Richie: -Continues walking, then stops-

Luffy, and Naruto: -Standing right in front of him-

Mohji: Wait a minute…I thought Richie killed you two!

Luffy: -Grins, and crosses his arms- I can't be killed that easily!

Naruto: -Smirks- It's going to take more than that to finish me off.

Mohji: Crunch their heads for sure this time! –Jumps off of Richie to the side of him-

Richie: -Roars loudly dropping the pet food to the floor, and lunges towards Naruto, and Luffy-

Luffy: -Smirks- Naruto let me handle this personally

Naruto: Right. –Jumps to the side away from Luffy-

Luffy: I'm not going to lose to some lion!–Stretches both his hands towards the lion, but they were spinning together, and they grip on to his two longest fangs- You're mine now!

Richie: -Eyes widens in shock, and tries to pull away-

Luffy: -Grins- Gomu Gomu no…-Jumps off the ground, going over the lion-

Richie: -Get lifted off the ground, and starts spinning rapidly-

Luffy: -Lands on his feet, and pulls the lion to go over him, and smashes it head first into the ground-Hammer!

Richie: -Slams to the ground making the ground below them shake from the impact-

Mohji: Richie! –Yells in horror- W-What are you?!

Luffy: -Has his back turn with his head down- I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit…

Mohji: -Starts shaking in fear with eyes widen in horror- You mean you have a Devil Fruit powers, just like Captain Buggy?!

Luffy: You could say that… -Turns around slowly-

Naruto: -Walks up from behind Mohji unnoticed with shadows over his eyes-

Mohji: -Starts backing from Luffy- A-All right! I peacefully apologizes to you! –Bumps into Naruto, and turns around- W-Wait!

Luffy: -Glares towards Mohji- I can't forgive you, because that's dog's treasure is never coming back. So now we're going to have to kick your ass!

Mohji: -Sweats drops from his face like bullets-

Naruto: -Looks up at Mohji and his eyes changed to the Nine Tails demon eye-

Mohji: -Yells in horror- Pleases forgive me!

Naruto: It's too late to apologies! -Balls up his fist, and punches Mohji in the face towards Luffy-

Luffy: -Watches him get punched towards him not noticing Naruto's eyes, he holds his arm back and throws it forward, and punches Mohji in the face towards the ground as soon as he got close enough-

While Naruto, and Luffy was dealing with Mohji, Chouchou was still standing in front of the burning Pet store, with Nami, and the Mayor watching him.

Nami: Pirates are all the same, every last one! They take what people hold dear without a second thought!

Luffy: -Picks up the Pet food on the ground, and starts walking towards Chouchou-

Naruto: -Watches Luffy, as he eyes turning back to normal- (That's all that's left of it's treasure huh?)

Nami: -Looks towards Luffy, and glares at him- Oh, you're alive pirate!

Luffy: -Stops walking, and turns to Nami-

Nami: -Smirks- I figured the lion ate you for sure! As a pirate, you'll do the same thing! Maybe I should kill you right here before you can gather a crew, and attack people too! –Runs towards Luffy-

Naruto: -Runs in front of her stopping her in her tracks- Are you an idiot, or are you blind?

Nami: -Clenches her fist- What did you say?

Naruto: If you hadn't notices we don't enjoy watching people get hurt, or take pleasure in it…-Turns to Luffy, and signal him to go to Chouchou-

Luffy: -Nods, and walks around both of them- It's not like she could kill me anyway.

Nami: I could try, and see! –About to run to Luffy-

Naruto: -Extends his hands in front of her blocking her path- We're not like other pirates. You've got to believe me. We're different. Luffy isn't the kind of guy to do this kind of cruelty.

Nami: -Glares at Naruto- Why should I believe you?!

Naruto: -Stares into her eyes- Luffy's eyes. I wouldn't have joined his crew unless I knew I could trust him to make the right choices. If Luffy does end up going down the wrong path, and turn into one of them, I'll stop him myself! Besides look at him… -Moves a bit out of the way, so she could see him-

Luffy: -Stops in front of Chouchou, and slowly puts the pet food right in front of him-

Chouchou: -Stares at the Pet Food that was places in front of him-

Luffy: -Sits down right next to Chouchou, and smiles a bit- Sorry, that was all I could get back. That lion ate all the rest.

Nami: -Eyes widens a bit- Wait, so you guys fought with that lion, for that dog's sake?

Naruto: -Nods, and smiles- That's the real reason why we did.

Nami: -Stares towards Luffy, and blinks-

Luffy: -Starts petting Chouchou, and grins- You fought well! I didn't see your fight, but I can tell!

Chouchou: -Looks down at the pet food, bites down on it, picks it up, and starts walking off-

Luffy: -Slowly gets up watching Chouchou walk off-

Chouchou: -Looks towards Luffy, and barks-

Luffy: -Waves- Good luck to you, too!

Chouchou: -Starts walking off until he was out of sight-

Naruto: -Walks over to Luffy, with his hands behind his head, and grins- I didn't know you speak dog.

Luffy: I don't. I just had a feeling, he was saying "Thank you. And good luck.". –Grins-

Naruto: Heh. –Laughs a bit-

Nami: -Smiles softly, and laughs a bit-

Meanwhile back with Captain Buggy, and his First mate, who had just barely managed to get back to him, despite the damage.

Captain Buggy: -Eyes widens in anger- You were beaten?!

Mohji: -Panting weakly, as he looks down- I-I'm very sorry, Captain Buggy!

Buggy: -Glares at Mohji- Mohji! I can't believe you'd lose to Zoro!

Mohji: -Looks up at Buggy-No, it wasn't Zoro! It was that Straw Hat boy, and his blond hair friend!

Buggy: What?! That straw hat, and blond kid beat you?!

Mohji: Yes sir, one of them has eaten… -Loses the rest of his strength, and faints to the ground in front of Buggy-

Buggy: -Growls- Now I'm pissed! Prepare all of the Special Buggy Balls we have! We're going to blow this whole town to smithereens!

Back in town with Luffy, and the others.

Nami: Sorry about earlier! –Bows a bit-

Luffy: -Looks at Nami- Huh?

Nami: I didn't mean to yell at you…-Looks away looking depressed-

Luffy: It's okay! You've been through a lot! –Crosses his arms- I don't feel like hearing about it though.

Naruto: -Waves one hand in front of himself- Yeah, no time for long stories.

Mayor: -Starts getting angry- I'm so pathetic! Chouchou and this young ones will fight so hard, yet why must I, the mayor, sit by and watch our town be obliterated?!

Nami: -Runs in front of the Mayor, waving her hands- Calm down, Mayor!

Luffy, and Naruto: -Walks in front of the Mayor-?

Mayor: 40 years ago, this place was nothing but barren land. We all worked together to clear the land, make fields, open stores, and build our town. This town is a treasure to all citizens and me! I cannot let them domineer over it any more!

While the Mayor had just finished his speech, Buggy was just now hatching a plan of his own.

Buggy: -Yells angrily- Fire a Special Buggy Ball! Blow the town away!

The sound of a cannon firing echoes through town, and Luffy, and the others all turn around, to witness a large part of the town was being destroy from that cannon.

Mayor: -Looks in horror of the town being destroyed- Even my own house…

Luffy: -Eyes widens in shock, and he yells- Zoro and Sakura were in that house!

Naruto: -Eyes widens in shock- Sakura!

Mayor: They're probably dead now…

Naruto, and Luffy: -Runs over to the destroyed house, and start searching through the rubble on the floor-

Naruto: No way, Sakura can be dead! –Starts throwing every piece of rubble out of the way- Sakura, can you hear me?!

Luffy: -Starts panicking- Hey! Zoro! Are you alive?!

Zoro: Man, that's one hell of a way to wake a guy up… -Lifts up a gaint piece of the house from off him, and Sakura, and throws it to the side-

Sakura: -Slowly gets up sweating a bit- That was too close…

Luffy: -Smiles brightly-

Naruto: -Smiles brightly as well-

Zoro: -Holding his head, as he slowly gets up-I don't think I got enough sleep…

Sakura: -Yells angrily at Zoro- All you did was mainly sleep!

Nami: -Starts sweating, and smiles nervously- H-How are they still alive?!]

Luffy: You guys! –Waves furiously- Thank goodness! You're both alive!

Mayor: -Clenches his fist- I refuse to let them get away with this! I can stand this no more! Some random scum has no right to suddenly destroy our 40 years! I am this town's mayor! I will protect this town! –Picks up his spear, and gets ready to run-

Nami: -Grabs the Mayor, wraps her arms around his waist, and holds him back- Stop! Stop, Mayor!

Mayor: -Continues to try, and run- There are fights a man cannot run from! Isn't that right young'uns?!

Luffy: -Grins- That's right, old man!

Nami: -Still holding back the mayor- Don't urge him on! What can he possibly do by going to see them?! It's reckless!

Mayor: -Looks at Nami, and tears developing in his eyes- I'm fully aware it's reckless!

Nami: -Lets him go out of shock-!? Oh no!

Mayor: -Starts running- I'm coming for you, Buggy the Clown!

Nami: The mayor was crying…

Luffy: -Shrugs- He was? I didn't see it.

Zoro: -Smirks- Looks like thing are starting to get more exciting!

Sakura: -Nods slowly- But I don't like the way things are going…

Luffy: I do! –Grins- Shishishishi!

Naruto: Me too. –Laughs a bit-

Nami: -Gets angry- This is no time to be laughing!

Luffy: -Still grinning- It's okay! I like that old man! I'm not going to let him die!

Naruto: -Starts walking in the direction of the Mayor- In that case…

Zoro: -Follows after Naruto- We're going to have to follow after him.

Nami: -Runs, then stop behind Zoro- You're going go, too?! But aren't you wounded?!

Sakura: -Walks, and stops next to Nami- Was wounded. I was able to stop the bleeding. He'll still feel pain, but other than that, he should be able to fight well.

Zoro: -Still walking-I would fight even if I were still bleeding! –Takes his bandana off his arm, puts it on his head tying it up on his head, and smirks- A real man take on any challenge despites his wounds, besides I got a name to uphold.

Luffy: -Walks after Naruto, and Zoro- Our destination is the Grand Line. So we're going to steal that map back now! –Turns around, and faces Nami- Join our crew, Nami! We could uses your help! –Holds his hand out for her-

Nami: -Looks down at his hand-I'll never be a pirate. But… -Smiles a bit, as he slaps his hand- We could team up for a common goal right?

Luffy: -Grins- Deal!

Back with Buggy, and his crew who is now loading up another Buggy ball in the cannon, to fire against the town once again.

Pirate 1: The second shot is ready, sir!

Buggy: All right! Fire!

Right before they was about to fire there second shot to the town, the Mayor came, and confronted Buggy, and his crew.

Mayor: Come out, Buggy the Clown! –Panting from all of the running he did to reach the location- I am Mayor Boodle! This town is our treasure! I've come to protect it! Fight me!

Buggy: -Smirks, as he stands at the edge of the building, and leans down looking towards the Mayor- What are you, stupid?! Treasure is gold, silver, and jewels! This town, a treasure?! Cut the crap!

Mayor: -Glares towards Buggy pointing his spear towards him- You'd never understand how I feel- -Slowly starts to get lifted up into the air gasping-

Buggy: -Has his hand lifting up the Mayor by his neck- I'm soon going to conquer the Grand Line, and flashily obtain all of the world's riches! The world's riches are mine! No one else in this world needs treasure but me! If this town's that important to you, shall I destroy you with it?!

Mayor: -Struggles to breathe- Quit prattling and fight me!

Buggy: -Glares towards the Mayor, as he tighten the grip- Don't get cocky now!

Mayor: -Grips on to Buggy's hand around his neck- I won't let you destroy this town! Even if it costs me my life!

Buggy: -Chuckles a bit- Fire! –Eyes widens in shock-

Buggy's hand was ripped away by the Mayor's neck by force, and a boy stands holding Buggy's hand in on hand, and the Mayor in the other hand.

Buggy: -Clenches his teeth- That straw hat guy!

Luffy: -Gripping on tightly to Buggy's hand while holding the Mayor in his other, and he looks up slightly with a smirk-

Naruto: -Starts punching his fist into the palm on his hand-

Zoro: -Smirks, as he grips on to his hilt of his swords-

Nami: -Smiles-

Sakura: -Starts cracking his knuckles-

Luffy: I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised! –Grins-

**END**

**Naruto: Not bad, for an ending. **

**Naruto0116: -Holding up a piece of blank paper-I'm going to work on the next chapter. Can't keep the readers waiting too long.**

**Naruto: Yeah, that makes senses. –Puts his hands behind his head-**

**Zoro: -Walks off stage, yawning- Glad that's over with. –Continues walking towards his dressing room-**

**Nami: -Follows after him- How are you tired? You were just sleeping for most of the day.**

**Zoro: Oh pleases, I normally sleep longer than that. **

**Sakura: I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised?**

**Luffy: What? You could of thought of something better?**

**Sakura: Maybe I could have, if I was the main character instead.**

**Luffy: You'll never be a main character with your attitude! –Laughs-**

**Sakura: What's wrong with my attitude?! –Glares at Naruto-Nothing's wrong with it right?**

**Naruto: -Turn his back to her, and whistles nervously- **

**Sakura: Naruto!**

**Naruto: I just remember, I got to go buy a new one of those light things, which I broke! –Runs off- **

**Sakura: -Sighs- I'm going to get that idiot. Now Luffy what's wrong with my atti—**

**Luffy: -Is gone-**

**Sakura: -Looks around for anyone- Guys?!**


End file.
